Jethro and Kate Plus Eight
by BananaKingCharlie
Summary: Third in the "Keeping Up With Kate" Trilogy...what happens when Jethro and Kate end up with eight children? How do they manage to balance their work responsibilities with family? Definetly AU...Rated T for safety!
1. A Favor For the Director

**Author's Note:** I don't own anything! Don Bellisario and his team of writers are really, really creative people.

_I decided to expand on the "Keeping Up With Kate" Series and just make it a full blown Trilogy. I tried to make this story easy to follow, but it might not make complete sense if you haven't read Keeping Up With Kate, or Keeping Up with Kate Part Two. The idea for this story struck me as a bit farfetched, but ultimately hilarious. How exactly does one couple end up with eight children? Every large family has their reasons, and their own circumstances, and this is my take on how it could happen to Gibbs and Kate! This story is set about six months after Keeping Up With Kate Part Two ends! Please enjoy, and as always reviews are welcome!!!_

Kate Todd sighed heavily as she breezed past Cynthia's desk. That same churning feeling always hit her stomach right before she entered Director Shepard's office.

"You wanted to see me Director?" Kate asked as she gently closed the door behind you.

"Thanks for not slamming the door." Jenny said with a chuckle.

"He does it at home too." Kate replied quickly. Her husband was rather fond of slamming doors when he was angry.

"Good to know." Jenny said as she motioned for Kate to sit.

Kate sat and smoothed her skirt, she tried to calm her nerves by staring past the Director and looking at the photos on her walls.

"Kate...I have a favor to ask of you. Normally I wouldn't do something this unorthodox, but my options are limited." Jenny said as she heaved a sigh.

"Ma'am?" Kate asked as she looked at the Director in confusion.

"I have a conference I am scheduled to go to in a month. It's an international securities conference in Prague, and it isn't something I can really pass up." Jenny said as she sighed heavily.

Kate sat there still wondering if Jenny had a point, and if she did hopefully she'd make her point quickly.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but would you and Jethro mind watching Christina? I already asked Ducky but he'll be out of town too. There's nobody else I trust...and Maggie and Matthew adore Christina." Jenny explained.

"It would be ten days...she goes to daycare during the day, but at night and those weekend days I'd need somebody." Jenny added quickly.

Kate blushed slightly. When the two women had met Jenny had considered Kate more of a rival than a friend, but that had all changed since the night Chris Pacci had died.

"I would of course provide adequate compensation...it's only fair." Jenny said as she studied Kate's face for any sign of a reaction. Money was the last thing on Kate's mind but it was sweet of Jenny to offer.

"I must talk to Jethro first". Kate replied. A six-month old, fourteen-month old and a three-year old were going to be a lot to handle. Kate didn't think he'd say no, but it was still something she needed to run past him.

"That is completely understandable." Jenny said as she peered at Kate over her glasses.

"I'll be able to let you know tomorrow morning for sure." Kate said as she stood up to exit the office.

"Kate?" Jenny said just as Kate was about to open the door.

"Yes Director?" Kate asked politely.

"Thanks, for even considering this...I really appreciate it." Jenny said as she looked back at the open file on her desk.

Kate smiled and headed back to the bullpen. Although she doubted that she'd ever be close with Jenny Sheppard it was nice to at least be on friendly terms with her.

"Go ahead. It will be fun, I'd like to have a baby in the house again." Jethro said pointedly as he turned down the covers on the bed later that evening.

"We have two." Kate reminded him as she pointed down the hallway.

"We can hardly consider them babies anymore." Gibbs said knowingly.

Kate sighed as she crawled under the covers, Jethro was right. Maggie and Matthew were growing up right before their eyes. Time was passing quickly, and having a younger baby back in the house would be nice even if it were temporary.

"Jenny will be happy." Kate said as she nuzzled Jethro's neck.

"She's doing well. Handling it better than I thought she would." Jethro admitted. Jenny was a strong woman but he had been unsure of how she'd handle the pressures of single motherhood.

So far, at least in Jethro's estimation she was doing well.

"I love you." Kate mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too." Jethro replied softly as he fell asleep.


	2. Little Baby, Big Decision

**Author's Note**: Standard disclaimer applies. I own nothing! Thanks for all the kind reviews! They are much appreciated!

"Thank-you." Jenny whispered softly as she handed Christina to Kate.

"You're welcome...Matthew and Maggie are so excited." Kate whispered as she held the baby.

"I can't believe I actually have to leave her." Jenny said in a sad voice.

"She'll be fine. We've already talked about this. You'll call every day...and we'll text at least a thousand times a day. It's going to be just fine Jenny." Kate added reassuringly.

"I...I ...know..." Jenny stammered as she stared at her purple alligator print stilettos.

"I just wish..." Jenny heaved a sigh and didn't finish her sentence.

"Wish for what?" Kate prodded. She instantly regretted her nosiness. It was painfully obvious.

"I just wish Pacci were here. I'd leave her and him together without reservation. It would be good bonding time for them and all that stuff." Jenny said as she looked at Kate. Her green eyes were filled with sorrow, and for the first time since the two women had met Kate knew that Jenny was dangerously close to crying.

"Chris is here. Somewhere, somehow. He knows. Jenny he loves you and the baby. Someday you'll be able to tell Christina what a wonderful man her daddy was." Kate was thinking of something soothing to say.

"I know...that's what makes it so hard." Jenny said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh Jenny!" Kate said as she balanced Christina in one arm and reached an arm around Jenny's shoulders. Kate gently patted her back.

Kate felt a gentle tug on her pants and looked down. Maggie was kneeling between Jenny and Kate, she must have snuck up on the two women.

"Mommy! Why is Director Jenny crying?" Maggie asked as she looked up at her mom and Jenny.

"She's just..." Kate trailed off.

"Oh Maggie!" Jenny exclaimed as she put on her best fake smile and bent over to pick the little girl up.

"Sometimes mommies cry when they're happy." Jenny said quickly as she smiled at Maggie.

"Why?" Maggie pressed.

"Look at Christina..." Jenny said as she turned to look at the child Kate was holding.

"She's beautiful!" Maggie whispered with wide eyes as she looked at Jenny.

"She is...and I'm so happy she's a pretty and well-behaved baby." Jenny said as she looked over Maggie's blond curls at Kate.

Kate smiled slightly, and was relieved. Jenny was so good at the quick, plausible lies. Kate however, couldn't form a white lie if she tried. The nuns had beat that out of her long ago, and before going undercover Kate had to study her new identities like crazy in order to keep up the charade.

"No cry Director Jenny." Maggie said as she wiped Jenny's cheek with her hand. Jenny laughed at Maggie's sentiment.

"Only happy crying." Kate corrected.

"Happy!" Maggie exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Jenny's neck.

"I have to get going." Jenny said as she stared at Christina.

"She's in good hands...literally." Jethro interjected as he snuck up behind the women.

Gibbs smiled at the sight of Kate holding little Christina, and glanced at Jenny, pretending not to notice her tears.

"Daddy!" Maggie said as she jumped out of Jenny's arms and ran to her father.

"Maggie!" Jethro said happily as he picked his little girl up.

"I love you." Jenny whispered as she leaned in and kissed Christina.

"I'll call when my plane lands." Jenny said as she looked up at Kate and Jethro.

"We'll call if we need anything." Jethro added, he knew how nervous Jenny was.

"Thanks." Jenny said as she pivoted on her heel and exited the house knowing full well that if she didn't leave now she might not summon the courage again.

"Let's go get Matthew up." Kate directed as she moved towards the stairs.

"What today mommy?" Maggie asked as they all made their way up the stairs.

"Today is Saturday...and it's still warm outside which means we're going out to breakfast then we're going to the park." Kate explained.

"Ducky!" Maggie said quickly hoping that she could talk her parents into visiting her favorite doctor.

"Busy." Kate replied quickly.

"Mrs. Ducky?" Maggie asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Busy." Kate replied again as they approached Matthew's bedroom.

"Where?" Maggie pressed. If Ducky and his mom were both busy then she absolutely had to know why.

"A faraway place called Scotland. It's where Ducky and his mommy are from. It's across the ocean." Kate explained.

"Is that why Ducky talks funny?" Maggie asked her dad.

"It is." Jethro confirmed as he gently opened the door to Matthew's room.

Kate and Jethro glanced at one another. They knew what this trip to Scotland was all about. Ducky wanted his mother to return home one last time. She had been fading quickly in the past few months and Ducky wanted her to go on one last trip before she became too frail or confused to travel. She was still having lucid moments but they were few and far between. It was Ducky's hope that something familiar would change that, even if it were only temporary.

"He's up!" Maggie said excitedly as Matthew's dark hair peeked out from the railing of his crib.

"Good morning Matthew!" Kate said happily as she approached his crib.

"ddddaaa!" Matthew replied happily as he clung to the railing.

"Nice to see you too." Jethro replied as he set Maggie on the floor so he could pick Matthew up.

"Or not." Jethro decided as he crinkled his nose and immediately set Matthew on the changing table.

"Matthew's butt stinks!" Maggie exclaimed with a giggle.

"Margaret!" Kate scolded.

"But it does!" Maggie defended herself.

"What have I said about that?" Kate asked.

"That I'm supposta say Matty needs his pants changed quick!" Maggie said proudly.

"Why?" Kate pressed.

"Cuz it's politelier." Maggie replied.

"Politer." Kate corrected.

"Politer." Maggie repeated.

Maggie extended her hand for a high-five, and Kate's quick reciprocation signaled that all was forgiven.

"Maggie...will you pick out an outfit for Matthew?" Kate asked as she sat down in the rocking chair.

"Sure mommy." Maggie said as she began opening Matthew's dresser drawers. Maggie loved picking out clothes for her little brother.

"He needs one shirt, one pair of pants, and two socks...that match." Kate reminded Maggie.

"Shoes too." Jethro added as he discarded a diaper in the can next to the changing table.

"Yes." Kate added as she stared at Christina, who by some miracle was still sleeping. It was so nice to have a baby back in the house, Jethro had been right about that but Kate wasn't ready to admit that just yet.

"I like this one." Maggie proudly declared five minutes later as she handed her father a polo shirt embroidered with a giraffe, a pair of jeans, and yellow socks that matched the giraffe's spots.

"Good work. I almost forgot. We're going to the park. He will need a sweater." Kate added as she rocked back and forth in the chair.

"Got it." Maggie said thoughtfully as she retrieved a yellow hooded sweatshirt from Matthew's dresser.

"Perfect." Kate announced proudly as she stood in the kitchen an hour later. Everybody was dressed, the babies were in fresh diapers, and they were all ready for breakfast.

"Let's roll." Jethro said as he took his set of car keys off the hook.

"Grab your gear!" Maggie said as she picked up the heavy diaper bag that Kate had packed a few minutes earlier.

"Good work kid." Kate said.

"I'm so glad you talked me into a mom car." Kate said as she finished strapping all of the kids into their car seats.

"It's not glamorous." Jethro said as he got into the driver's seat.

"But it will do." Kate completed Jethro's thought for him.

Their minivan was far from glamorous, DiNozzo had teased her incessantly about it, but for now it fit car seats, diaper bags, and on occasion, the wood needed to build a boat.

"Mommy?" Maggie asked from the backseat.

"Yes Maggie?" Kate questioned.

"What does l-o-v-e spell?" Maggie asked.

Kate glanced at Jethro warily. She didn't remember spelling that word recently.

"Where did you hear somebody spell that a lot?" Kate asked, knowing that Maggie had to have heard it a lot to remember it.

"Aunt Abby told Uncle Tim something about Director Jenny...and they spelled that word a lot." Maggie said.

Kate looked at her husband, he was suddenly concentrating very hard on his driving, and Kate knew she was on her own.

"Sweetie...what did they say about Director Jenny?" Kate asked.

"It was about Director Jenny and Daddy!" Maggie said proudly.

Kate's stomach flip-flopped, and she could see Jethro visibly clench his jaw.

Kate decided not to lie to her daughter.

"It spells love. Daddy and Director Jenny just love working with us...that's what they were talking about right?" Kate asked, hoping Maggie hadn't heard much of the conversation.

"Yeah...sorta." Maggie said.

"What does sorta mean?" Kate pressed.

"Well Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim love Director Jenny but they love daddy more...and they'd rather he be their big big boss than her." Maggie explained.

"Oh okay." Kate said as she turned to look at Jethro.

Jethro's face visibly softened and he smiled at Kate as they turned into the parking lot of Waffle World.

"Ya hear that? Big boss?" Kate asked as she looked at her husband.

"Just confirms what I already know." Jethro said as they began retrieving the children from the backseat.

"I am...exhausted." Kate said as she flopped into bed. It was Sunday night and she was thankful to be getting some sleep before heading into work. Mondays were always rough. There were cases and files to sort through that the night crew invariably left behind.

"Me...too." Jethro said as he smirked at Kate and dramtically fell into bed.

"At least they were all good." Jethro said as he turned out the light.

"True." Kate said knowing that it was a small miracle their entire weekend had transpired without all three children crying at once, a dramatic tantrum, or any injuries.

***THE NEXT MORNING***

Kate read the pink "_while you were out" _message slip that was taped to her computer screen. Tony's messy writing was barely decipherable but Kate's heart skipped a beat, and she was nervous that she'd be wearing her breakfast in a minute.

"Tony!" Kate hissed.

"What?" Tony said as he looked up from the illegally downloaded computer game he had been playing.

"Elevator now!" Kate hissed.

"Let me finish this level." Tony said as he returned to his game.

Kate stood up and approached Tony's desk. She slammed her fist on the desktop and DiNozzo almost jumped out of his seat. McGee was visibly shaken from his vantage point as well.

"Non-negotiable!" Kate hissed in a loud whisper as she leaned over and turned the power off to Tony's computer monitor.

Tony got up and followed Kate to the elevator. The silver doors closed and Kate hit the power button.

"Kate what's gotten into you?" Tony asked just as Kate thrust the pink paper into his face.

"I know you like practical jokes DiNozzo...but this is not funny!" Kate yelled hotly as she fluttered the paper around.

"What?" Tony pressed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"This!" Kate said.

"The paper?" Tony asked still confused.

"NO! The message!" Kate bellowed.

"Kate it's a real message...she called while you took the kids down to the daycare center on the second floor. I would have transferred her to Gibbs but he's busy...you know running an entire agency for ten days." Tony said as he looked at Kate nervously.

"Shit." Kate muttered.

"Tony I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...it's just that this lady she's Maggie's social worker." Kate explained hesitantly.

"What? Why would she be calling? You and Gibbs are Maggie's legal parents now. I was at the adoption." Tony replied.

"Yeah...why do you think I'm a little freaked out?" Kate said as she began to visibly shake.

"Kate. It's going to be fine." Tony said as he placed a gentle hand on Kate's shoulder.

"You're right. It's probably just a quick check-in." Kate said as she flipped the switch and the elevator returned to the bullpen.

"Tony...I owe you a candy bar." Kate said quietly as they made their way back to their respective desks, earning questioning glances from Ziva and McGee.

"Best peace treaty I ever heard of." Tony said with a smile as he glanced back up at Kate.

Kate grabbed her cell phone and headed to an empty interrogation room. She knew this wasn't a regular check-in. There were no check-ins now that Maggie was adopted. Something was up.

"Patricia...Kate Gibbs returning your call." Kate said in the happiest tone she could muster.

"Hi Kate...I didn't want to bother you at work, but we've got a situation. I have a newborn scheduled for discharge tomorrow, but no homes immediately ready for a newborn. Ducky was at the top of the emergency list, but he's out of town. You and Jethro were the next names on the list. I was wondering...would you take him?" Patricia explained it all so quickly and Kate's mind was reeling.

"Temporary?" Kate pressed.

"Yes, just until one of our established foster families passes the home inspection for a newborn. Seven days maximum." Patricia added.

Kate heaved a sigh of relief knowing the situation would be temporary.

"I have to talk to Jethro." Kate said quickly.

"Kate...one more thing." Patricia said in a soft voice, and Kate could sense the social worker's hesitation.

"Yes?" Kate replied.

"The baby...it belongs to Heather Smithson." Patricia said it quickly as if it would ease the sting.

Kate's heart almost stopped. Maggie's biological mother. The one who had made the adoption process so difficult for her and Jethro. The legal red tape had only subsided when Heather had finally realized she wasn't going to get an appeal, and that she would be stuck in prison for ten years.

"How did she manage to get pregnant while incarcerated in Federal Prison?" Kate asked.

"She fraternized while on work release." Patricia huffed, still in disbelief over the situation.

"Apparently." Kate said dryly.

"Patricia...let me talk to Jethro. I'll call you back in twenty minutes." Kate said as she hung up her phone.

Kate rushed out of the interrogation room, past her desk and up the stairs to the Director's office. She ran past Cynthia, who was shocked to see that Kate of all people was the one barging in in and slamming doors.

Kate was breathless when she closed the door behind her.

"I have to run something by you." Kate said as she looked up at her husband and panted for breath.

"Okay." Gibbs said as he leaned back in the high-backed leather chair.

"Another baby....just for seven days." Kate said as she studied Jethro's face for any hint of approval or disapproval.

"Kate...you can't rent them." Jethro replied quickly, in a teasing tone unsure of where his wife was going with this.

"No honey...Patricia called. They have a newborn with no placement home yet. Ducky's in Scotland, and we were next on the emergency list. Seven days maximum." Kate said as she made her way around the desk and leaned over the side of the chair so she could hug Jethro.

"Kate...we're both really busy this week. I've got to run NCIS while Jenny is gone, and you're already taking care of three children. What will we do during the day? He is a newborn. There's no way we can send her to daycare." Jethro said.

Kate sighed heavily, and she knew it was logical. Not the answer she wanted to hear, but definetly sensible.

"I know you're disappointed." Jethro said as he stood and wrapped his arms around Kate.

"I would have said no on the spot." Kate said quickly.

"But?" Jethro said knowing there was more to the story.

"It's Heather Smithson's baby. Apparently Maggie has a half-brother now." Kate said in a barely audible whisper.

Jethro's grip on Kate tightened and he couldn't help but feel a familiar pang in his heart. That changed everything. That took their current situation and flipped it sideways. Jethro was so unsure of himself now, he didn't know what to think.

"Katie...I just don't know what to say." Jethro said as he stood there wishing he could hold Kate forever, and then maybe he wouldn't have to make such a tough decision.


	3. And Baby Makes Four!

**Author's Note: **For anyone who hasn't read "_Keeping Up With Kate_" The nurse that delivers Matthew is named Shannon Marie Kelly, not to be confused with the Shannon and Kelly from Jethro's past! I thought it fit...she makes a return appearance at the beginning of this chapter! I didn't want to confuse anybody!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it! Also, Kate gets a bit mouthy and crass in this chapter! Writing "sassy Kate" is always a good time!

"Back so soon! I knew it!" Shannon Kelly said as she looked up at Kate and Jethro.

"Not exactly." Kate said as she stepped away from the desk.

Shannon laughed as she looked at Kate who was obviously not pregnant.

"How's that little Matthew?" Shannon asked as she pushed her red hair back and handed Kate a clipboard.

"Big for being so little." Kate said happily as she handed the clipboard off to Jethro.

"It happens." Shannon said with a wistful sigh.

"So any of your own soon?" Shannon said with a coy smile.

Kate leaned into the desk of the nurse's station and whispered "If only he'd cut back on work." Shannon and Kate's eyes met, and both women giggled.

"My husband is the same way." Shannon whispered back.

"Here we are." Jethro said as he handed the clipboard back to Shannon.

"Everything is in order. Patricia should be here any minute, and you two will have yourselves a brand-new baby." Shannon said sweetly as she smiled at Kate and Jethro.

Jethro headed over to the waiting area and grabbed a seat.

"So...that red-head still giving you a hard time?" Shannon asked as soon as Jethro was out of ear shot.

"Not at all." Kate said in a soft voice.

"Really? She seemed so bitter when she visited you in the hospital." Shannon replied.

"Things change. Life changes people. Children change people." Kate explained.

"She had a kid?" Shannon asked incredulously.

"Yep." Kate quipped.

"I met her for a half-hour and she didn't seem like the baby type to me." Shannon added.

"She's doing rather well...considering." Kate said in a sing-song voice.

"Considering what?" Shannon asked as she busily organized a file.

"The father...passed away before the baby was even born." Kate explained.

"Wow...That is something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy." Shannon said with a shocked expression.

"Ditto." Kate added.

"Here we are!" Patricia said loudly as she walked up to the nurse's station lugging a heavy briefcase.

"Ready to be a mama for seven days?" Patricia said as she smiled at Kate.

"Only if he's ready to be a father for seven days." Kate replied as she pointed at Jethro who got up from his seat and made his way back to the nurse's station.

"That I am." Jethro replied.

Patricia shuffled through her briefcase and handed a stack of papers to Shannon.

"All right Patricia....let's go." Shannon directed as she made her way out of the nurse's station and down the hall.

"Aren't you coming?" Shannon asked as she turned and motioned for Kate and Jethro to follow her.

Kate and Jethro exchanged glances and then smirked at one another.

"We should probably stay here." Kate said as she clasped her hands together.

"No can do." Shannon said.

"What?" Jethro and Kate replied in one voice.

"New policy...I almost forgot." Patricia chimed in.

"And that would be?" Jethro asked.

"There is no more signing the baby over to the social worker. The child gets placed in direct custody of the foster parent. You have to sign for the baby." Patricia explained as she pointed at Jethro. He was the registered foster parent, not Kate.

"Shit." Kate muttered as she reached for Jethro's hand and clenched it in hers. This meant they'd actually have to come face to face with Heather. Kate was not looking forward to this moment.

"Here we are." Shannon said jovially as she opened the door to a maternity suite. She was trying to keep the mood light, although the nurse sensed that it had changed in a matter of seconds.

"Agent Todd." A raspy voice croaked from within the darkened room.

"Actually it's Agent Gibbs now. I have the same last name as Margaret." Kate replied harshly.

Kate could feel Jethro tighten his grasp on her hand. Kate's comment was below the belt and they both knew it.

"You going to adopt this brat too?" Heather muttered.

"You going to quit having sex while you're out on work release during the day?" Kate shot back.

"Depends. They revoked my work release. So until it gets renewed I guess I'm not making you any more babies." Heather retorted.

"I don't need you to make babies for me!" Kate yelled so loudly that her voice echoed in the room.

"You two had a brat of your own?" Heather said in disgust as she glanced at Jethro and Kate.

"For your information, he is not a brat, nor is Margaret!" Kate said hotly.

"Let's just move this along." Shannon prodded.

Patricia didn't go out of her way to move things along. She moved slowly, hoping that Kate and Jethro could get their digs in. For her it was a small vindication for the way people like Heather treated children. It was messed up but Patricia was getting a sick joy out of watching Kate chew Heather up.

"Well this one's gonna be a pain in the ass...seventeen hour labor and they kept me from using the drugs." Heather grumbled.

"You mean abusing." Kate said as she crossed her arms and stared at Heather.

"I never did that shit. I wasn't like the other girls Kate." Heather lamented.

That was it...the final straw. Kate had reached her boiling point. She could tolerate a lot, but much like her husband she couldn't tolerate liars. She exploded into a bitter diatribe aimed at cutting Heather down to size.

"Bullshit. You tested positive for meth, and I found coke in your dresser! You were doing that with Maggie around! Our lab found cocaine and marijuana residue on her stuffed elephant! Oh and not to mention the lead-based paint on her crib! Did she have any clothes that weren't stained?! Did she have any vaccines?! No! Was she underweight and underdeveloped mentally for a child her age?! Yes! You know why? Because you almost ruined her! You took an innocent baby and exposed her to a shitty life! Why was her life so shitty? I'll tell you why! She had a mother who was more worried about getting naked for men, and making counterfeit money! Your TV cost more than I make in a month and Maggie ran around in stained clothes that were too small for her! But you know what? I fixed her! I made it better! And so did he!" Kate said as she pointed at Jethro.

"You had a damn cool kid, but you'll never get to know that...I don't care what you say. Call them all brats, but to me and my husband they're angels!" Kate was furious by the time she was done yelling. Her face was red from anger, and she was fighting back tears.

Patricia was still slowly rummaging through her briefcase, pretending to find the right files, which were already on top.

"Kate? Sweetie...come on." Shannon's soothing voice was somewhere in the background as Kate came back down to Earth and reigned in her anger.

"Jethro...finish this." Kate said as she brushed by her husband and stalked out of the room.

In his usual fashion Jethro had remained silent for the entire scene.

"Kate...wow...are you okay? Do you want some water or something?" Shannon asked as they walked back towards the nurse's station.

"Wendy?" Shannon called out to a blond nurse sitting behind the desk.

"Yes?" The woman replied.

"Go finish the custody transfer in room 317." Shannon directed.

"Okay." Wendy said as she eyed Kate, knowing that something had gone wrong. It didn't surprise Wendy. She was an older nurse and she knew custody transfers were always full of emotion.

"What happens now?" Kate asked as she followed Shannon to a water cooler.

"Your husband signs for the baby, and Heather signs away the baby. We have to prove that the baby she's giving up is hers, that's why a nurse is there as a witness. Then the nurse files the discharge papers. Then Patti copies everything, gives you a packet, and you and your husband head home with a new baby." Shannon explained as she handed Kate a glass of water.

"Thanks." Kate said as she gratefully accepted the water.

"I lost my cool in there. I don't know what came over me. I felt possessed." Kate said between sips of water.

"What came over you was a mother's love." Shannon said sweetly.

"I must say, I've seen a lot of these prison moms. Your banter was not completely undeserved. After a decade in this business I'm glad somebody finally had the guts to yell." Shannon added.

"But it's not right...really when you think about it. We have Maggie and that's all that matters." Kate said.

"Here...you've earned this." Shannon said as she rummaged through her pocket and produced a caramel.

"Thanks." Kate said as she happily accepted the sweet.

"Aww here they are!" Shannon exclaimed as Patricia and Jethro who was holding a baby carrier made their way down the hallway.

"Patricia...I'm sorry." Kate said as soon as Patricia was in earshot.

"Are you kidding me? I loved it. We need more hard-asses like you." Patricia said with a smile as she handed Kate a large envelope.

Gibbs just smirked as he looked at the three women standing in front of him. They had no idea just how much Kate was capable of. She could cut hardened felons down to size.

"Here's all the paperwork. He's yours until I find a home." Patricia explained.

"Let me see him!" Kate said as Jethro set the carrier on a chair and Kate peered inside to look at the baby boy.

"He looks just like her." Kate said in an awestruck whisper as she looked up at Jethro. The boy was the spitting image of Maggie, blond curly hair, blue eyes, and happy.

"I know newborns can't smile, but he looks awfully happy!" Kate cooed delightfully.

"Who says they can't smile?" Shannon interjected.

"Well, my work here is done." Patricia said as she patted Jethro on the back and headed towards the elevators.

"We'll be in touch." Jethro said happily as he watched Patricia walk away.

"So...what's your name?" Kate asked as she stared at the baby boy.

"That's why I'm still here. We have to put a name on the birth certificate. It can always be changed later, but for now he has to leave here with a given name." Shannon explained.

"Get the book." Kate commanded, referring to the large baby name book that Shannon kept at the nurses station.

"Do we want to keep the "M" thing going?" Jethro asked as they sat down and opened the book.

Kate thought about it for a second.

"Yes." Kate answered definitively.

"Here you are. The birth certificate will have "Smithson" listed as the last name until an adoption is finalized, then it will say "Gibbs." Shannon announced as she handed a newly printed birth certificate to Jethro.

"Oh...we only have him temporarily" Kate interjected.

"Sure." Shannon replied quickly. She knew what temporary meant for good foster parents like Kate and Jethro, temporary only lasted for five minutes, that's usually when people fell head-over-heels in love with the child.

"Maggie's going to be in for a surprise." Jethro said as they headed back to the Navy Yard to pick up Maggie, Christina and Matthew from daycare.

"Sure is." Kate said as she unfastened the carrier and headed into the large building with Jethro.

They took the elevator to the second floor. With the help of two teachers it only took fifteen minutes to round everybody up.

"New baby!" Maggie said excitedly as she eyed the carrier in her mother's hand.

"Yes...we'll spend time with him tonight." Kate explained as Maggie wiggled into her coat.

"Elevator!" Maggie said happily as she held Kate's free hand.

"Yep." Kate said as she eyed Jethro. He was balancing a carrier with Christina inside, and holding Matthew.

The elevator dinged and they made their way to the lobby.

"Whoa! You take an afternoon off and this is what happens?" Tony said with a laugh as he exited the other elevator and eyed the two carriers, two diaper bags slung across Kate's shoulders and all four children.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

"Hey let me take a kid." Tony offered.

"Uncle Tony!" Maggie said as she ran towards DiNozzo.

"Hey Maggie!" Tony said as he picked up the little girl.

"We get a special baby!" Maggie said proudly.

"I see that!" Tony exclaimed.

"Hey boss...was there an e-m-e-r-g-e-n-c-y?" Tony asked, inquiring about the presence of the mystery child.

"Ya think?" Gibbs grunted as they made their way to the parking lot.

"If you need any help please let me know." Tony said.

"Sure thing." Gibbs replied.

"Hey...on second thought. I do need help. Get in my pants." Gibbs said with a chuckle.

"What?!" Kate and Tony squealed in unison.

"My keys...they're in my back pocket." Gibbs clarified.

Tony removed the keys to the van and hit the unlock button on the remote as soon as they were close enough. He helped Maggie into her booster seat and fastened her in snugly.

"Hey Kate!" DiNozzo yelled just as Kate had finished securing Matthew's seat.

"Yeah?" Kate replied, expecting some lame joke about her minivan being full of car seats.

"Take a personal day tomorrow. You've got a lot on your mind." Tony said it and he looked at Kate and smiled.

"Thanks Tony. I appreciate that." Kate said with a smile.

"We're all secure!" Gibbs announced as he finished securing Christina and the new baby.

"Great!" Kate exclaimed, and Matthew and Maggie clapped in agreement.

"One more thing..." Tony said as he stood next to the van.

"What's that?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

Tony whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number that he had memorized by heart.

"Yeah...I'll take one large pizza half-pepperoni, half-cheese, a medium antipasto salad, and an order of bread sticks. Delivery. 659 Montrose Avenue. Tell Big Papa it's for Tony D." Tony said as he hung up the phone.

Kate and Jethro stared at one another in awe. Tony had just arranged to have dinner delivered to their house.

"Get going or else your dinner will get there before you." Tony directed.

"Thanks!" Gibbs said as he got in the van.

"Wow...every now and then...he really surprises me." Kate said happily.

"Yep." Jethro replied.

An hour later the doorbell rang, just as Kate had changed three diapers right in a row.

"Good evening." A college-age delivery man said as he stood on the front porch holding a ton of food.

"Good evening." Kate replied. She reached in her pocket for some money.

"Oh ma'am...it's already paid for." The delivery man explained.

"Why thanks...here's a tip." Kate said as she handed him a five dollar bill.

"How about your number instead?" The guy asked with a smile.

"Sure...there's only one problem. You have a hatchback, I don't think my four kids and I will all fit in it for a date." Kate said sarcastically as she took the food and closed the door behind her.

The delivery man stood on the porch stunned for a few moments, and turned to leave.

"You're just full of sass today." Jethro said as he took the food from Kate's hands.

"How do we want to do this?" Kate asked realizing that her kitchen had become a haphazard mess of car seats, diaper bags, bottles and high chairs.

"You eat first...feed Maggie." Gibbs said, knowing it would be the easiest.

Kate did as she was told and she and Maggie ate quickly.

"Now I'll feed Matthew while I eat." Jethro said as he eyed the two youngest children still sitting peacefully in their carriers.

Kate prepared two bottles and a bowl of rice cereal for Christina.

Jethro ate quickly and cleaned Matthew up when he was all done.

"Now...you take one, and I take one or else they'll scream." Jethro directed as he and Kate each picked a child up from the carriers.

"What's his name?" Maggie asked curiously as her mother held the newborn boy.

"Marshall Alan" Kate said softly as the baby gratefully accepted his bottle.

"I got a new brother today!" Maggie said proudly as she sauntered off to the living room to play with her dolls.

"You have no idea kid." Kate said under her breath.

"Are you sure? I feel guilty." Jethro said as he caressed Kate's cheek.

"Do it. Three out of four in bed. I can't argue with that. Until Marshall gets put on a schedule I'll be up and down all night anyway." Kate explained.

"I love you." Jethro said as he leaned down and kissed Kate.

Jethro glanced at his watch, it was just past eight thirty.

"I'll be home by midnight. I just want to sign off on some case reports before Cynthia nags me to death." Jethro explained.

"Fine with me." Kate whispered.

"I love you!" Kate added as Jethro exited the living room.

"It's just you and me kid." Kate said as she snuggled the newborn close to her.


	4. Operation Cappuccino

**Author's Note:** I don't own anything! Also, I thought some action would spice up the plot a little bit! Please enjoy!

"Kate...grab your gear." Tony's voice boomed through the bullpen.

"Uh hello?" Kate said as she pointed to the bassinet at her feet.

"Send him to Abby. We need everybody on this one." DiNozzo said as he snapped his fingers.

"What? He's a newborn! I thought I was your desk jockey...you agreed to it!" Kate whined.

"Never fear! Abby is here!" Abby announced proudly as she dramatically entered the bullpen.

"Why can't you just send him up to Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

Abby shot Ziva a dirty look.

"It is not that Abby is unqualified...but in some sense Gibbs is Marshall's daddy...not biologically, but you know..." Ziva elaborated as she holstered her weapon.

"MTAC with the SecNav." McGee elaborated.

"No place for a child." Ziva mused.

"Okay Abby...his bottles are in the fridge in the lounge. He gets fed every hour or so. You know what dirty diapers smell like, and he loves being walked around...and he has a stuffed lamb...and he's sweet...so sweet...if you need anything find Ducky." Kate rambled nervously as she geared up.

Abby placed a hand on Kate's shoulder.

"Marshall will be fine." Abby said as she scooped the baby out of his carrier.

"Tony where are we going?" Kate asked when she noticed that Ziva had also added another weapon plus two knives.

"Let's head to the garage." Tony said as he motioned for everybody to follow him.

"What the Hell?" Kate asked as she walked into the unusually crowded garage.

"Operation cappuccino is about to froth over!" Tony yelled as he closed the door behind him.

"What?" Kate pressed, she had been in and out of the office so much in the past few days that it was hard to tell what was going on.

"You always find the most ridiculous names." A man dressed in black riot gear from head to toe said as he stood next to Tony.

"Operation Cappuccino...will commence in forty-five minutes. Everybody gather round." Tony instructed.

"We're going to approach the base...the guards at the gate will not know of our arrival until we approach. I've already advanced a complete clearance with the base commander. We're going to saturate and storm the house as best we can. Remember they've got some pretty heavy explosives...one over cooked antihistamine and half the base goes bye-bye. We're going to clear the house...as a team, after that US Marshall's Service...that would be these guys in all black..." Tony trailed off as he gestured with his hand at the two dozen men and women behind him.

"They will take over transport and booking issues. NCIS and ATF....we're going to process the scene. ATF...those are the guys in green. NCIS will be in the requisite blue." Kate looked over to see four men in green fatigues standing in the garage.

"Anything else?" Tony said as he looked around.

"Just one thing...we're all experienced and this probably goes without saying, but please, please do not touch anything once we're inside the residence. We've confirmed the lab is in the basement, but if anything gets knocked over or boiled too long we could literally blow up the home. Do not process any evidence without an ATF Agent directly present." One man in green bellowed.

"All right. That being said I have just two things I'd like to add. Number one...don't be afraid to use deadly force_ if_ justifiable. These guys are trained fighters...they've probably got an arsenal or something of the like. Number two...I want to see all of you back here when this is done and over with...in one piece, walking upright. Everybody goes home tonight...or in my case bar hopping." Tony said as he looked at the agents surrounding him.

"He loves being in charge." Kate muttered under her breath.

"Of course." McGee said as he reached around to the hook behind him and grabbed a vest.

"Ready?" DiNozzo called out.

"We're ready!" Everyone shouted.

Kate's stomach churned on the bumpy ride to the base. She had forgotten just how heavy all of her gear was, but it seemed as if it weighed a thousand pounds today. This raid was different than all the others...if something went wrong she'd have so much to lose. She hadn't even stopped to see Jethro, and he probably had no clue where she was, that was until he had emerged from MTAC to see Abby with the baby. Kate forced herself to focus and before she could process any other emotion she and McGee were knocking in a front door with a ram.

"Go! Go! Go!" Tony shouted over his earpiece, his team had just entered the home from the rear.

Kate began shouting orders, and people in the home dropped to the floor. She began handcuffing as fast as she could, with McGee following behind, acting as a lookout. The US Marshall's were right behind McGee ankle shackling suspects and removing them from the residence.

Two minutes later the call Kate so desperately wanted to hear came over her earpiece.

"Level two clear." Tony's voice rang out.

"Basement clear." Another voice checked in.

"Level one are you clear?" Tony asked.

Kate was about to respond yes when she heard a small whimpering noise, like a hurt animal coming from behind the couch.

Kate motioned for McGee to follow her, and check behind the couch. Together she and Tim made their way over, cautiously.

"Level one I repeat...are you clear?" Tony asked in a more pressing voice.

"Level one to command we have a situation." Kate responded.

"All team members to level one!" Tony yelled.

A wave of heavily armed agents stormed into the living room, and all they could see were Kate's tiny feet dangling from behind the sofa.

"Stand down! Do not fire!" McGee yelled with a ferocity that surprised everyone who knew him.

"Somebody move the couch!" Kate yelled in a muffled voice.

Two men immediately stepped forward and slid the couch out.

"Oh my God." Tony DiNozzo uttered in shocked whisper.

"Get medical!" Ziva shouted.

"There's four of them!" Kate yelled.

Kate pulled herself back up over the couch and removed her helmet, and set her weapon down. She undid her tight bun, and immediately proceeded to climb back behind the couch.

"Hi...my name's Kate and I want to help all of you." Kate said as four terrified faces stared back up at her.


	5. bioshowers, buzz cuts, and bedtime

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything! This chapter is inspired by an actual lice epidemic at my elementary school. Years later I still have bad memories of going through the dreaded 'scalp inspection' each morning! Please enjoy! Also, I really appreciate all of the reviews, your kind comments are so nice!

"Kate! What's going on?!" Jethro panted as he ran through the lobby of the hospital.

"I'm fine...everything is fine really...who called you?" Kate asked as she hugged Jethro.

"Tony. He wanted me to know." Gibbs explained as he looked down at Kate who was still wearing most of her gear.

"He didn't need to do that...I didn't want to worry you, you have an agency to run. How is Marshall? I hope Abby is okay by herself with him, and oh my gosh the other kids! They need picked up in..." Kate glanced at her watch and sighed wistfully... "fifteen minutes ago." Kate said in a low voice.

"Listen...Kate calm down. Everything is okay. Abby and Cynthia are taking care of Marshall. I called the daycare center, the great part about working for the Navy is that the childcare center is open twenty-four seven. They said the kids can stay there until we're all done. If they're there at six pm they will get served dinner. I talked to Jenny in MTAC, and she's okay with that. She understands the call of duty." Jethro paused for a breath, cupped Kate's face in his hands and gently kissed her.

"Mmm thanks." Kate said as she pulled away from Jethro slightly.

"I already called Patricia." Gibbs clarified.

"Great. She's going to have her hands full. There were four of them in total. Two boys two girls. Ages twelve years to eleven months." Kate explained.

"And they are hurt?" Gibbs asked nervously.

"Not visibly, but they've lived in a meth house for probably their entire lives. They're certainly neglected, and probably sick from being around all the chemicals, they all looked kinda small. I think they're malnourished." Kate said as she paced back and forth.

"I hate people sometimes, I really do." Gibbs muttered.

"Yeah...to say the very least." Kate grumbled in reply.

"Agent Gibbs?" A female voice asked.

"Yes?" Kate and Jethro chorused in unison.

"Wait the two of you are both Agent Gibbs?" The woman said with a raised eyebrow.

"We are. I am Kate and this is Jethro." Kate smiled as she stuck out her hand to greet the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Carling. We've examined all of the children, and I'm horrified. I've seen much worse, but I've also seen much, much better. We are in the process of admitting them all. I think that they are going to be here for two days minimum. They're all asthmatic, under-fed, dehydrated, and I'd like the time to properly evaluate them for learning and developmental disabilities." The doctor paused for a moment, and surveyed Kate's appearance.

"Agent Gibbs, did you remove the children from the home?" Dr. Carling pressed.

"Yes I picked every one of them up and carried them out to the ambulance where they were treated and then sent here." Kate answered the question, already thinking that it was pretty obvious.

"Did anybody else touch the children?" Dr. Carling added.

"Yes, my partners, Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee and the paramedics. Ziva processed the basement along with the ATF, so she wasn't anywhere near the children." Kate replied.

"Oh my...you have a long night ahead of you. The children all have head lice." Dr. Carling said it quietly, and looked at Kate apologetically.

"I'll call Tony and Tim." Jethro said quickly, fearing that they might stop by the office and see Marshall.

"Shit." Kate muttered under her breath.

"Agent Gibbs, it will be just fine. I'll have a nurse bring you a kit with shampoo that helps kill any of the bugs, but I must warn you the children are so badly infected there is a chance you may have lice in your clothing and on your person." Dr. Carling tried to reassure Kate but it had been to no avail.

"Not me...him!" Kate said as she pointed at Jethro who was still talking to Tony.

"What? He wasn't even at the scene." Dr. Carling said knowingly.

"No but I hugged and kissed him when he got here." Kate gritted her teeth as she said it. Her long day just got a lot longer.

"I'll have the nurse send out four kits. I'll call you in the morning to update you on their conditions, and Patricia should be here soon." Dr. Carling said as she turned to leave.

Five minutes later a nurse handed Jethro and Kate their very own de-lousing kits, plus two more to take back for McGee and Tony who had thankfully answered his phone on the elevator, just before they could arrive in the bullpen.

"Going somewhere?" Patricia's voice asked as Kate and Jethro turned to leave.

"Patricia! Long time no see!" Jethro teased.

"Just here to open four new case files." Patricia said wistfully.

"Seriously, why can't people just take care of their kids?" Kate asked bitterly.

"We've got to go! But we'll catch up later!" Jethro explained as he grabbed Kate's hand and showed Patricia the shampoo he had to take back to NCIS.

"Have fun with that!" Patricia teased as Jethro and Kate walked to their car.

"You know what to do." Gibbs said as he eyed Kate warily.

"Unfortunately...yes. Use the back entrance, go right to the ground floor, place all of my clothing in a paper bag, and then hit the bio-hazard shower." Kate grumbled.

"Tony and McGee are already there." Gibbs grunted back.

"We're in this together." Gibbs replied as he reached for Kate's hand.

"Standard issue." A lab tech said as he stood in a sealed chamber and prepared a shower caddy for Kate and Jethro. In addition to the lice killing shampoo Kate and Jethro were required to scrub down with heavy soap.

"When you get to the locker room, open the door in the north wall...the supplies will be waiting for you, as well as a brown paper bag. Place all clothing in the paper bag, and deposit it in the incineration chute directly next to the door where you retrieved the soap." The technician explained.

"Yeah...I've done this before Marty." Kate grumbled.

"Oh yeah! The Y Pestis people!" Marty exclaimed.

"If you need any help let me know!" Marty added as Kate and Jethro headed towards the male and female locker rooms.

"Stop flirting with my wife!" Gibbs yelled as he pounded an angry fist on the glass.

"Sorry!" Marty replied.

"See you in there." Kate said with a sigh.

"Likewise." Gibbs retorted.

Kate made quick work of disrobing, and threw it all down the chute. This was the part she hated most. She grabbed the shower caddy, and headed towards the showers, and braced herself for Tony's perverted remarks.

"Kate...never thought I'd get to shower with you twice." Tony said as Kate tossed him a bottle of shampoo over the shower divider.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked as he turned on the water in his shower stall.

"Got it McGee?" Kate asked as she tossed a second bottle of shampoo.

"Oww! Yeah...thanks Kate!" McGee replied.

Kate turned on the water full force and scrubbed herself for what seemed like hours. She then proceeded to wash her hair, carefully using the entire bottle of shampoo.

"At least they're comfortable." Kate said as she put on a pair of scrubs that had been set out for her in the changing area.

"Shoes too." Kate murmured in approval as she slid on a pair of flip-flops.

Jethro, Tony and McGee were all waiting for Kate just outside the changing area.

"Now we get to comb each other's hair!" Kate said happily.

"Uhh...not exactly." McGee stammered.

"We have to, the nurse told me so." Kate replied.

"Not really...Tony and I have this pact...we're just going to umm...yeah...well I think I might chicken out...sorry Tony." McGee stammered.

McGee was greeted with a sharp crack to the back of the head, delivered by Tony.

"Not so fast McBuzz." Tony retorted.

"McBuzz?" Gibbs repeated, a sly smirk spreading across his face.

"Yep, we're going bald for the cause." Tony said as he produce a set of hair trimmers that Marty had provided.

"Really? You two are that impatient that you'd rather shave your head than have me comb it?" Kate said as she folded her arms and stared at McGee and Tony.

"Did you not hear me earlier? Bar hopping means bar hopping, and besides it's cowgirl night at Rodeo's in Downtown...can't miss that!" Tony exclaimed as he high-fived McGee.

"Juveniles." Kate muttered.

Kate and Jethro both watched in horror as Tony shaved McGee's head, and then McGee shaved Tony's head. They were both bald, and standing there in blue scrubs and white shoes.

"Not bad, at least you both have evenly shaped heads...some people can't pull off bald." Kate said knowingly as she glanced at Jethro.

"Now him!" Kate said as she giggled and pointed at Jethro, it was a well-known fact that Kate wished Jethro would change his hairstyle.

"I will kill all of you with my bare hands if those clippers come anywhere near me!" Jethro grumbled.

"Yes boss!" Tony and McGee chorused.

"Guys, get out of here, go home." Gibbs directed.

Tony and McGee disappeared, and Kate stood so she was facing Jethro.

"And then there were two." Kate said forlornly, knowing that combing through her hair was going to take forever.

"I'll get your hair first, then you can work on mine." Kate directed as Jethro sat down.

An hour later Marty gave his approval that Kate and Jethro were both satisfactorily disinfected.

"Gibbs! Kate!" Abby squealed as they returned to the bullpen.

"Marshall!" Kate said happily as she eyed the newborn in Abby's arms.

"Thanks for taking him." Kate said as she stifled a yawn.

"No problem." Abby said as she reluctantly handed Marshall over to Kate.

"Let's go round up the troops." Jethro said as he patted Kate's shoulder.

"At least they've been fed." Kate said as she and Jethro piled all of the children into the minivan.

"Macaroni!" Maggie said happily.

"Did Miss Alice make that for dinner?" Jethro replied as he started the car.

"Yeah...but the babies all had to eat smashed potatoes!" Maggie added.

"Potatoes are good for babies." Kate explained.

"Mommy can I get a bedtime story tonight?" Maggie asked.

"Of course you can." Kate reassured her daughter, and felt a pang of guilt stab at her, for forgetting story time the previous night.

Kate was surprised to find that bath time and story time went smoothly. Maggie and Jethro had played in the living room while Marshall slept, and Kate gave Matthew and Christina their baths at the same time. She put them to bed and then headed downstairs to get Maggie.

"All right princess...bath, story, bed." Kate said as Maggie hugged and kissed Jethro goodnight.

"You got this?" Kate asked as she pointed to Marshall's bassinet.

"Yeah...we're good." Jethro replied.

"Cool." Kate said as she headed upstairs with Maggie, thankful for the quiet time with her daughter.

"Mommy..." Maggie said as Kate washed behind her ears.

"Yes?" Kate replied.

"I like our house with babies in it." Maggie said proudly.

"So do I." Kate whispered.

"I love you mommy." Maggie said as Kate finished the story of Goldilocks.

"I love you Maggie." Kate said as she pulled Maggie's comforter up.

"Tired?" Jethro asked as Kate re-appeared in the living room.

"Exhausted." Kate admitted without reservation.

"It's off to bed we go. He just had a bottle." Jethro explained as he held Marshall.

"I'll grab the bassinet." Kate said as she yawned.

Kate literally fell into bed that night, exhausted but happy.

***THE NEXT AFTERNOON***

"Kate...elevator now." Jethro said as he walked by Kate's desk.

"What's going on?" Kate asked the moment the doors were closed. She was balancing Marshall on her hip and trying to burp him.

"Patricia called. The children are getting better, and they're going to be discharged in three days. She's trying to find them homes." Jethro explained.

"That's great!" Kate said, genuinely happy for the children.

"There's just one problem. They're flight risks." Jethro said as he stared at the ground.

"They have criminal records? Because for an eleven-month old that's impressive." Kate teased.

Jethro jerked his head back up and his eyes locked with Kate.

"The parents were arrested two years ago. Patricia tried to put the kids in separate homes. To this day he won't admit how he did it but the oldest one found out and they lived on the streets for two weeks, it seems now that he's willing to run away again if his family gets separated." Jethro elaborated.

"We must help them." Kate said as her eyes grew wide. Her heart ached to think of four children being split up.

"We're agreed then." Jethro said with a small smile.

"You already told Patricia yes, didn't you?" Kate exclaimed.

Jethro nodded as he hit the power switch and the elevator jerked back to life.

Kate could have reprimanded him but she was too happy.

"Kate...it's temporary." Jethro said as they exited the elevator.

"She has a family that's willing to take them?" Kate asked as she headed towards her desk.

"Yes, they're finishing their training and background checks, but they're willing to take on a large family, but until they are certified, it's up to us." Jethro explained.

"What are you all smiles about?" Ziva asked as Kate returned to her desk with little Marshall.

"I'm expecting...four more. They're due in three days." Kate said as she flashed a devious smile.

Tony, McGee, and Ziva all exchanged dazed expressions.


	6. eight is great!

Author's Note: I don't own anything! This chapter took a little longer to write because I had to create four new characters! Enjoy!

"I love it!" Kate squealed in delight as she clapped her hands and surveyed an afternoon's worth of work.

"You guys are amazing!" Abby said as she stood behind Kate, awestruck at what had been accomplished.

"If you decide you need anything re-arranged we will stop by later in the week." McGee explained.

"Certainly." Ziva added as she sighed.

"I can't thank you guys enough...this means so much to us." Kate said as she stood next to Jethro.

"Anything to help." Tony said with a smile.

"I can't believe it...this time tomorrow...our family will have doubled in size." Kate smiled at the thought of it.

"Enjoy the quiet while it lasts." Ziva replied.

"I like the noise...I think I'm used to it." Kate said as she reached for Jethro's hand and laced her fingers with his.

"Me too. It keeps me young." Gibbs teased.

"You need all the help you can get." Abby teased back.

"So this is how you want it?" Gibbs asked Kate one last time to be sure.

"Yes. I like it this way. This room for the girls. The guest room for the oldest boy. Then the room down the hall with the cribs for the babies, and then of course Marshall's bassinet in our room." Kate said reassuringly.

"Great, but keep in mind you'll be down one in just a few days." Tony reminded Kate.

"That's right, Jenny comes home but we'll keep the extra crib, because Marshall will need it eventually." Gibbs explained.

"I thought Marshall was...how do you say? Temporary?" Ziva asked with a curious expression. If Gibbs and Kate had caved in already than that meant she had won the bet.

"Guys...there's something we haven't told you. Marshall is Maggie's half-brother. I don't think we can give him up now. It would be cruel. She adores him, and so do we." Kate was smiling when she looked back up at Jethro.

They had made their final decision late last night. Well to be exact, Jethro had made the decision for Kate. Not that she had minded one bit. Marshall had been fussy and Jethro was the first one out of bed, he was eager to let Kate get some decent rest, and Kate had woken up to find Jethro standing in their room, holding Marshall, peering out the window, admiring the night sky. They had looked so cute together, Kate stood behind Jethro and wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek on his back.

"You're so sweet to get up with him." Kate had whispered.

"You deserve your rest too." Gibbs had replied without hesitation.

"I'm not the one running an entire agency." Kate replied hastily.

"No just an entire house...with four children under the age of four, and four more on the way." Jethro said it with a slight chuckle, amused at the situation he and Kate found themselves in.

"I love you." Kate whispered.

In that moment, it was all she had needed. To say that the stress of having so many young children hadn't gotten to her would be a lie. She felt like her mother at times, raising stair-step children, constantly dealing with a crisis, a cranky baby, another set of bottles to make and trying to figure out how the laundry would get done or when dinner would get made. NCIS had been her salvation and sanity though. Working was hard, but it kept her level-headed. Jethro's acknowledgment of her hard work had been so sweet. In all of her time growing up Kate couldn't recall her father ever getting up in the middle of the night, doing a load of laundry or cooking a meal. Jethro's support meant everything to Kate.

Standing there looking out at the night sky with Jethro and Marshall was a rare moment of peace, even if it did occur at two am.

"Kate?" Jethro asked softly.

"Yeah?" Kate replied as she snuggled closer to Jethro.

"I love him. I don't think I can let him go. I don't think we should let him go." Jethro had said it in a barely audible whisper, not sure of what Kate's reaction would be.

"Jethro?" Kate murmured.

"Yeah?" Jethro asked hesitantly.

Kate swore she could almost feel his heart skip a beat.

"Call Patricia, Call Attorney Myers. Make it happen." Kate replied before she turned and headed back to bed.

"Kate! Earth to Kate!" Abby was waving her hand in front of Kate's face.

"Sorry I guess I zoned out." Kate said, embarrassed that she hadn't paid attention to the conversation.

"We're going to head out. We want everybody to get some decent sleep." McGee explained.

"Great. Thanks for all your help. Abby you were a great extra set of hands." Kate complimented.

"No problem!" Abby exclaimed as she hugged Kate.

"Marshall is sleeping in his bassinet, and the three others are crashed in the living room...it's just a matter of transporting them." Abby explained.

"Thanks." Jethro said as he hugged Abby good-night.

Once the house was empty Jethro and Kate went downstairs and picked up a sleeping Matthew and Christina, they tucked them into their new cribs without disturbing them, and a few minutes later Jethro picked up a snoring Maggie and tucked her into her new bunk bed.

***THE NEXT MORNING***

"Miss Patricia is on her way!" Kate announced as she hung up the phone.

"I love Miss Patty!" Maggie said as she clapped along with Matthew.

Christina wasn't sure what was going on but she was smiling and kicking her legs as she sat in her high chair.

"Why do you love her?" Kate asked.

"Because she gave me two gifts!" Maggie said proudly.

"What gifts?" Jethro asked, loving Maggie's response every time she answered the question.

"A mommy and daddy." Maggie replied.

"Today Miss Patty is bringing more gifts." Jethro explained.

"How many?" Maggie asked wide-eyed at the prospect of presents.

"Four children, they're going to live with us for two months, and we're going to be very nice to them and help them." Jethro explained.

"Why?" Maggie pressed.

"Why did Miss Patty deliver you to us?" Kate asked as she cleaned up the breakfast dishes.

"Cuz I was special!" Maggie said, remembering what she had been told about her adoption.

"What makes you special?" Kate pressed seeing how much Maggie had remembered.

"Mommy and daddy got to pick me!" Maggie said as she clapped.

"What makes Matthew special?" Jethro asked.

"God gave him right to mommy and daddy!" Maggie exclaimed proudly.

"That's right!" Kate said happily as she looked at Jethro, and they exchanged a glance.

"She does l-i-s-t-e-n." Jethro spelled.

The doorbell rang, and Kate and Jethro grabbed Christina and Matthew, and Jethro used his free hand to grab Marshall's carrier with Maggie following behind them.

"Patricia! Come in!" Kate said happily.

"I've brought a few people with me." Patricia smiled at Kate and Jethro as she said it.

Patricia waved a hand.

"Children, come on. Let's all get inside so you can meet the Gibbs family." Patricia directed the group of children behind her.

Like soldiers following orders three children walked into the living rom, and Kate noticed instantly that the oldest child was carrying the youngest, who had his head buried in his brother's shoulder.

"Children this is Kate Gibbs, her husband Jethro Gibbs. Their children, Margaret, Matthew, baby Marshall, and a friend of the family Christina." Patricia explained as she pointed to each member of the Gibbs family.

"Gibbs family this is Levi, the oldest. He's twelve. This is Sawyer. She's ten. This is Joelle, she's six, and this is baby Everett. He'll be one soon." Patricia explained.

"Miss Patty! I like them!" Maggie said as she stared at the four children.

"You don't even know us!" Sawyer said hotly as she stood next to her brothers and sister.

"Sorry." Maggie said as she hid behind her father's legs, scared by the outburst.

"Sawyer! Be nice!" Patricia admonished.

"I am nice..." Sawyer trailed off.

"We're very pleased to meet all of you." Kate said as she eyed the children. They looked cleaner than the last time she had seen them, but they were still thin, and they were wearing ugly clothes that didn't fit well. Kate knew the clothing had been donated, and it was the best Patti could find on such short notice.

"It is good to meet everyone." Jethro added.

"You already have a lot of kids." Levi commented.

"Three." Kate corrected.

"Do you like collect them or something?" Sawyer asked.

"Oh no. We just like having kids." Kate said sweetly, trying to think of the best answer she could.

"Well let's all grab a seat...we've got a lot of work to accomplish." Patti said as she moved towards the couch.

The afternoon was spent with Patti and the children, going over the basics like ground rules, where the children would be going to school, and what was expected from everyone involved.

"Call me if you need anything." Patti whispered as she hugged Kate and Jethro good-bye.

"Thanks." Kate replied.

"So who's hungry?" Jethro asked.

Five faces stared back at Jethro as if to say "Duh we're ready for dinner."

"How about pizza? Or do you kids want something else? What sounds good?" Jethro asked. It had been a long day and he was just hoping to put together a quick meal.

"Pizza's good." Levi said finally, as if he were speaking for the whole group.

"You girls want pizza?" Jethro asked as Sawyer and Joelle nodded in agreement.

An hour later everybody sat around a very crowded kitchen table. Kate tried to keep the conversation light.

"So does anybody at this table play a sport?" Kate asked.

"We played sometimes." Sawyer said as she stared at her food.

Kate stared back at her own plate, embarrassed. She should have known that these children didn't have much of an actual childhood.

"Do you and Joelle like dolls? Maggie has a lot of dolls and clothes for them. She's pretty good about sharing." Kate said as she cut a piece of pizza up for Everett and Matthew to share.

"I like dollies!" Joelle said with a smile.

"Levi...what do you like?" Jethro asked the young boy sitting across from him.

"Football...when we got to play it. I like checkers too." Levi added.

"That's good to hear. I love football." Jethro said as he smiled at Levi.

"Checkers too?" Levi asked with a grin.

"Not really. I don't have that kind of brain power, but I have two friends that are very good at chess and checkers. You can challenge them sometime." Jethro said knowing that McGee and Ducky both loved a good checkers game.

"Bedtime!" Kate announced at nine pm. It was a Saturday but that didn't matter. Until everybody settled in, nine was the standard bedtime.

"What?" Joelle asked, confused.

"Bedtime. We all have a quick snack, read a book as a family, change our pajamas, brush our teeth, wash our faces and get tucked in." Kate explained.

"Bedtime!" Maggie echoed.

"We don't go to sleep when we want?" Joelle asked.

"No." Jethro replied quickly, realizing that the children hadn't come from a family with any rules or structure whatsoever.

"Why?" Joelle pressed.

"Because sleep keeps you healthy. If we go to sleep at nine we can spend time together as a family right before bed. Then we wake up tomorrow around seven thirty or so. We'll have all kinds of energy to go to the park, go shopping, and maybe see a movie." Kate supplemented.

"A movie?!" Joelle and Sawyer squealed in delight.

"Maybe. It's supposed to rain tomorrow afternoon, and if we get our shopping done we might go see a movie. There's a really good movie out right now. It's all about jungle animals and it's in 3-D." Jethro added. He and Kate had planned this out several days prior, knowing staying organized meant everything.

Kate was surprised to find that for getting eight children ready for bed they were only behind schedule by a half-hour.

"That book was lame." Levi grumbled as everyone headed upstairs.

"Sorry about that. It was meant for a younger audience. Maybe tomorrow we can find you some books you like." Kate said hopefully.

"Yeah. That was a baby book." Levi teased.

"Okay, Levi this is your room." Kate said as she flicked on the lights and showed Levi the guest room.

"Who stays with me?" Levi asked immediately as he got into bed.

"Nobody...it's all yours." Jethro said with a smile.

"I've never had a room to myself before." Levi said as he crawled under the covers.

"I hope you enjoy it." Kate said.

"Can you leave the door open?" Levi asked as everyone shouted good-night.

"Sure." Kate and Jethro said in one voice.

"Girls...I'm sorry you all couldn't have rooms of your own, but I hope this is okay." Kate said as she showed Sawyer, Joelle, and Maggie their newly furnished room.

"It doesn't matter." Joelle said quickly.

" Princess room!" Maggie said as she stared at the new beds, and dressers.

"It's so fancy. Are you sure we're allowed in here?" Sawyer asked.

"Of course." Kate said as she and Jethro tucked all three girls in.

"Night light!" Maggie reminded Kate as they snuggled under the covers.

"And then there were three." Kate said as she made her way into the last bedroom where three cribs were lined up against the far wall.

Matthew, Christina, and Everett all lay happily in their cribs as Kate and Jethro kissed them each good-night.

"Finally." Jethro said with delight as Marshall finished his bottle, and Jethro turned the baby around to burp him.

"Last call." Kate said as they lay Marshall down in his bassinet and then collapsed into their own bed.


	7. A great team

**Author's Note**: By now it is obvious that I do not own anything!

"Wow and I thought you had a mom car before!" Tony teased as he met Kate and Jethro in the parking lot.

"Can it DiNozzo." Kate muttered quickly. To say the very least Kate was not fond of the conversion van she and Jethro had rented, but it was the only way they were able to haul eight children around without taking two separate cars.

"Everybody...this is DiNozzo. Feel free to be mean to him and torment him about his bald spot." Kate said as she opened the side door on the van and began un-buckling car seat straps.

"What bald spot?" Tony retorted as he reached in to un-buckle Maggie.

"That one!" Maggie squealed with delight as she poked a finger at the back of Tony's head.

"Out of the mouths of babes." Jethro replied dryly.

"Head count." Kate said as she stood in the lobby of Target.

"Great all of us are here." Jethro said knowingly as he maneuvered a four-seat stroller.

"So what's my job?" Tony asked as he surveyed the chaos surrounding him.

"Keep them entertained...keep an eye out. This is our first big outing and we don't want to lose anybody who isn't strapped into a stroller." Kate explained.

"Great." When Tony had offered to help Kate and Jethro he had thought of moving furniture, painting, helping with carpool, maybe even doing some dishes, but he didn't realize that baby-sitting was part of the game.

"It will be fun." Jethro said as he smiled at Tony.

"Everybody...grab a cart." Kate directed.

The three oldest children grabbed a cart while Kate got one for herself and settled Maggie in the seat.

"Who here likes football?" Tony asked hopeful he could find some common ground with the kids.

"I do!" Levi yelled excitedly as they made their way down the aisles.

Tony showed his approval by immediately responding with a high-five.

"First stop clothing." Kate said as the group stopped abruptly in front of the children's clothing section.

"What?" Sawyer asked, unexpectedly.

"Clothes, you all need them." Kate said as she stared at the drab second-hand clothing that Patti had sent with the children.

"Can I get a new shirt?" Joelle asked.

"You can get more than one." Kate said as she knelt down next to the young girl.

"Really?" Joelle asked as her eyes grew wide.

"Yes." Kate replied as she stared back at Joelle.

Unexpectedly, Joelle wrapped her arms around Kate in a tight hug.

"Clothes from here?" Levi asked, awestruck.

"Yes." Jethro said as he rolled the stroller back and forth in an attempt to keep all four of the occupants napping quietly.

"Dress!" Maggie chimed in happily.

"Can we really get a dress?" Sawyer asked as she looked at Kate.

"You can if you find one you like that fits." Kate said as she stood back up.

"Girl clothes are boring." Levi sighed heavily as he watched Sawyer, Joelle, Kate and Maggie go through every rack in the girls' section.

"They are." Jethro said as he pretended to fall asleep.

"Hey! I've got a great idea!" Tony said as his face lit up.

"What's that?" Kate asked, suspicious of what Tony could possibly consider a great idea.

"How about if Gibbs, Levi and I head over to the boy's section. We can get Everett and Levi some clothes, and you ladies can do your...girl stuff." Tony said the last part as if it were a distasteful medicine.

"That would be lovely." Kate replied as she watched the boys walk off with a stroller full of children.

It made Kate laugh to say the very least, two years ago she thought that maybe she'd have three children at the most, but now her life was over-run with kids from age twelve all the way down to newborn.

"And finally we are done!" Kate exclaimed with joy as she rounded up the entire group. Four carts heaping with clothing, socks, underwear, shoes and school supplies were part of the caravan they had created as they traveled through the store.

"Jethro." Kate whispered as she picked Marshall up out of the stroller to give him a bottle.

"Yeah?" Jethro asked as he looked at Kate.

"I get the feeling that people are...staring." Kate whispered.

"They are." Gibbs replied quickly, and he smirked at Kate.

It had to look somewhat unusual for anybody on the outside looking in. A gray-haired man with his younger wife, not to mention their single thirty-something family friend who had tagged along to help out, and their eight children. It was then that Kate realized everybody assumed the children all belonged to her and Jethro.

"Hi." Kate said as she greeted the cashier who looked at the group with a wary expression.

"We have four carts...I hope that's not too much." Kate said with an apologetic smile as she began unloading the cart with one hand while balancing Marshall and his bottle in her other arm.

"That's just fine...business means job security." The cashier replied with a smile.

Kate was surprised at the patience of the children as they stood in line.

"Here's your grand total." The cashier pointed to the monitor as Jethro dug through his wallet and produced a credit card.

"Thank God for reimbursement." Jethro muttered as he leaned over Kate and handed the cashier the card.

"Holy crap!" Tony yelled as he looked at the monitor.

"Tony! Not in front of the kids!" Kate yelled back, just as three ear-piercing cries assaulted Kate's ears.

"Oh Kate I'm sorry!" Tony said as he bent down to the stroller and began trying to comfort the youngest children.

Tony immediately grabbed Matthew who recognized him, and before Jethro or Kate could react Sawyer was doing her best to get Everett to settle down, and Jethro grabbed Christina.

"Lunchtime." Kate mouthed to Jethro.

Gibbs nodded in agreement, and they headed to a local restaurant that had a sizeable indoor playground.

"Food...then play." Gibbs announced to the children as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Why?" Sawyer asked, not understanding the concept of rules.

"Because those are the rules. There's a lot of us and we need to stay organized." Jethro replied quickly.

"Fine." Sawyer gruffed as she stared up at the menu.

An hour-and a half later everybody had eaten and played.

"Back home." Kate announced as the van headed for home.

"What now?" Joelle asked.

"Well tomorrow you all start school, so we need to pack lunches, back packs and pick out clothes." Kate explained.

"School?" Three voices chorused in unison.

"Yes." Kate reassured the children. She had known from their files that they hadn't been enrolled in school in over a year, and Kate and Jethro were uneasy about how the children would adjust.

"What grade will I be in?" Levi asked. He had finished fourth grade, and part of fifth but he wasn't sure if that meant he was a sixth grader or not.

"You will be in fifth. If it's boring and you remember a lot then you can go to sixth grade in a few weeks." Kate explained.

"Okay...cool." Levi said as he stared out the window.

"Where do I go?" Joelle asked.

"Kindergarten." Kate and Jethro replied in one voice.

Kate and Jethro looked at eachother and laughed. They loved finishing eachother's sentences.

Jethro reached over for Kate's hand and kissed it gently.

"Ooohhhhhh!" A group of voices chorused from the backseat.

"We're home!" Kate announced triumphantly ending the teasing.

"I thought we were supposta go to a movie." Sawyer pouted as she stood in the room she shared with Maggie and Joelle.

"Later today." Kate explained.

"But first we have work." Kate added.

"Work? I don't like work." Sawyer added.

"Well this is quick work, and fun." Kate explained.

"No." Joelle said as she stomped a foot indignantly.

"Listen....all of these new clothes need to be washed and put away. I promise you that if you each take the time to pick out one outfit now you can go to the movies later." Kate was bribing the children and she knew it.

"Fine." Sawyer huffed.

"Tomorrow is supposed to be cold in the morning...then sunny...so lets pick out some clothes that go with the weather." Kate explained to the two older girls.

"This!" Joelle said as she held up a new shirt.

"But you need pants or a skirt too." Kate reminded her.

"I pick!" Maggie asked proudly as she watched Sawyer and Joelle figure out what they would wear for their first day of school.

"Sure you can pick out your clothes too." Kate said as she picked up Maggie and headed towards the closet that contained Maggie's clothes.

"That...and that!" Maggie exclaimed as she pointed to a blue-and white polka-dotted jumper and a celery green shirt.

"They don't match." Kate explained.

"Oh." Maggie said with a pout.

"Dress." Maggie added firmly, indicating that she wanted to wear the jumper.

"Pick one." Kate said as she held up two white shirts for Maggie to chose from.

"This." Maggie said as she grabbed a polo shirt from Kate.

Forty-five minutes later Kate looked around happily. The girls had all picked out their clothes for the next day.

"Priority laundry." Kate said as she picked up the outfits and headed towards Levi's room.

"I like it." Kate said as she eyed the outfit Levi handed to her.

"Tony says it makes me look like a sharp-dressed man whatever that is." Levi said.

"Tony!" Kate squealed. He was already rubbing off on Levi.

"Nothing wrong with a good old button down and a nice belt." Tony explained.

"True." Kate said as she took a now heaping laundry basket downstairs.

"Enjoy the movie!" Kate yelled as Levi, Sawyer, Joelle and Maggie headed out with Jethro and Tony.

"Peace at last!" Kate said as she clapped her hands together in delight.

"Well sort of." Kate recanted her sentiment only slightly as she sat on the floor in the living room with Everett, Matthew, Christina, and Marshall.

"Hey guys!" Abby waved as she walked into the living room and sat on the floor next to Kate.

"What are we doing today?" Abby asked as she took Marshall out of his carrier to hold him.

"Playing with blocks...but not eating them." Kate said as she gently reached over and took the wooden block Everett had been chewing on out of his mouth.

"Hello?" A quiet voice asked from the kitchen.

"Yay!" Matthew clapped before he even knew who was in the house.

"Ziva!" Kate and Abby said happily as Ziva made her way into the living room.

"Hello. I hope you do not mind. I was out and I thought you might need something." Ziva said as she sat on the floor and began playing with Christina.

"I never mind." Kate said as she looked at Ziva.

"Do you need help with anything Kate? Dinner? Laundry? Shopping?" Abby asked as she cuddled with Marshall.

"Oh! The laundry I almost forgot! Can you switch loads so the kids have school clothes?" Kate asked.

"Of course." Abby said as she handed Marshall to Kate and headed off to get the laundry.

"Anything from the store?" Ziva asked.

"No we already spent over a thousand dollars this morning. I think we're good for a few days." Kate smiled as she said it. It was almost comical.

Ziva's eyes grew wide in horror.

"No worries. The four new children needed everything...social services will reimburse us." Kate explained.

Ziva nodded, but was still awestruck. It had to have been difficult getting four children prepared for school.

"You had to start from scrap." Ziva said knowingly.

"Scratch. Ziva, you mean scratch." Abby corrected as she re-entered the living room with a heaping laundry basket.

"Well if you saw the second-hand clothes Patti had them in scrap might actually be the right wording." Kate said it with a sigh, knowing the children had a long road ahead of them.

"It's going to be a lot of work isn't it?" Abby said as she began folding clothes.

Kate nodded.

"Everett doesn't even speak yet. Not one word. It is going to be very difficult." Kate said as she stood up to go prepare bottles for Marshall and Christina.

"We are here to help." Ziva said with a smile as she continued to help Matthew and Everett stack blocks.

"We appreciate that so much." Kate smiled as she headed towards the kitchen.

Just as Kate began mixing the bottles, the phone rang.

"Hey Jenny!" Kate greeted her boss happily.

"Hi Kate!" How's it going?" Jenny asked.

"It was a wild morning shopping, but now the house is kinda quiet. I've only got four kids...and three adults." Kate explained as she placed the bottles in the bottle warmer.

"Wow...that's like a vacation or something." Jenny chuckled as she said it.

"Something like that. Abby is doing laundry, Ziva is hanging out with us...and Christina seems pretty happy." Kate said as she balanced Marshall, the phone and two bottles.

"I just wanted to touch base and make sure everything was okay." Jenny said.

"We're great. I think Christina likes the excitement." Kate joked.

"It will be good for her. Our house is pretty quiet." Jenny said it almost wistfully. It would have been nice to have Pacci around. He would have been so good with Christina.

"She seems to be handling it well." Kate added.

"Well give her a kiss for me, and let her know I'll be home on Wednesday." Jenny explained.

"Will do!" Kate said as she hung up and headed back to the living room.

"He is so quiet." Ziva remarked as Kate finished burping Marshall.

"Much quieter than Matthew." Kate smiled as she said it remembering the three months of sleepless nights.

"I'm going to go rock him...are you guys going to be okay?" Kate asked cautiously as she looked up at Ziva and Abby.

"We'll be fine." Abby said reassuringly.

Kate headed upstairs to the nursery and sat in the rocking chair. It was so strange to be alone, it felt odd now, and Kate wasn't sure she liked it. She sighed heavily and let her mind wander. Tomorrow was going to be quite the day. Sending three children to school, and Everett to daycare. It would be an adjustment for everybody, and Kate hoped the children would handle it well.

"I love you." Kate whispered as Marshall's eyes drooped and he fell asleep.

Kate quietly lay Marshall in his bassinet and headed back downstairs.

"Hey McGee!" Kate said happily as she saw the young agent sitting on the floor with Abby and Ziva, happily playing with the kids.

"I brought dinner. I hope you didn't have anything else planned." Tim explained as he helped build a castle out of blocks.

"I hadn't even thought that far ahead." Kate said as she absentmindedly brushed her bangs off of her face.

"It's my mom's specialty...times three. I thought that would feed everybody. But now I'm not sure." McGee said as he stared at the floor. He hadn't counted on the entire team being there.

"We won't eat here." Abby said as she looked at Ziva, who nodded in agreement.

"No...we will also take Tony out. We can perhaps bribe him with Chinese." Ziva chimed in.

"Sounds good to me." McGee added.

Kate inhaled deeply.

"What is her specialty?" Kate asked.

"Rigatoni with meatballs and homemade sauce." McGee explained as he stood up and motioned for Kate to follow him to the kitchen.

Sitting on the counter were three large disposable aluminum pans covered with foil.

"Two pans of rigatoni, one anitpasto salad, and a dozen cannoli's in the fridge." McGee explained.

"You are so sweet!" Kate exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around McGee in a tight hug.

"Thanks. It was actually mom's idea. We were all at brunch this morning and I explained what you and Gibbs were going through right now...and she and Sarah insisted on making all this food...and the next thing I know she's loading all this food into my car...and I had to drive back from Maryland with the smell of rigatoni torturing me..." McGee explained as Kate loosened her embrace on Tim.

"We appreciate it very much." Kate said with a small smile. She had only met McGee's sister briefly, but she had gotten along with the whole team well, and she was a sweet girl.

"What smells so good?" Gibbs asked as he entered the house, with four kids trailing behind him.

"Mrs. McGee made dinner. Wasn't that nice of her?" Kate said with a smile as she looked at Jethro.

"Yeah...seeing as how she doesn't even know us." Jethro said as he untied his shoes.

"Wow! That's a ton of food!" Tony exclaimed as he made his way into the kitchen.

"We're going out for Chinese!" Ziva yelled from the kitchen.

Tony looked dejected, but only slightly.

"How was the movie?" Kate asked.

"Awesome! There was this tiger and he pounced and said rawrrrrrrrr!!!" Sawyer growled loudly.

"And we had these glasses that made it look like the tiger was coming right at us!" Levi added.

"Rawwrrrrrr!" Maggie imitated as she ran towards Kate for a hug.

"Did you pay attention the whole time?" Kate asked as she picked Maggie up.

Maggie nodded and smiled.

"She sat for the whole thing." Jethro added.

"Proud of you!" Kate said as she hugged Maggie.

"Goodnight!" Kate and Jethro said as they left the door to Levi's room slightly ajar.

"Night!" Levi replied as he curled under his blankets.

"I feel like the Waltons." Jethro said as he placed a gentle hand on the small of Kate's back and headed back to their room.

"Twenty minutes to say goodnight." Kate said as she turned on two baby monitors. One for the girl's room, one for the nursery.

"It's fun though." Jethro said with a smirk as he looked into the bassinet to make sure Marshall was sleeping soundly.

"It is." Kate yawned as she said it.

"You're doing such a great job with everything. I can't believe their clothes are organized, lunches are packed, backpacks are well-stocked and ready to go. You're wonder woman." Jethro leaned in and cupped Kate's face as he said it.

"You're super-man." Kate returned the compliment.

"We couldn't do it with out them. We have the best friends ever." Kate said as she looked up at Jethro.

"You're right." Jethro said as he stared back at Kate.

Jethro leaned in and kissed Kate softly, unable to resist the temptation.

"Mmm..." Kate said as she leaned back on the bed and kissed Jethro.

***THE NEXT MORNING***

"Have a good day!" Kate waved as she exited the daycare center and headed up to the bullpen.

"How did it go?" Abby asked as the elevator doors opened. She had been waiting for Kate and Jethro.

"Not bad." They replied in unison, looking at eachother happily.

"I'll see you later." Jethro said as he kissed Kate and headed towards his desk.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked petulantly as she swung Marshall's carrier gently on her arm.

Jethro nodded.

"Fine." Kate huffed.

"What's going on?" Abby asked with a smile.

"I'm being forced to take a personal day." Kate groaned.

"Well yeah...you have like ninety of them built up." Abby teased.

"I tend to hoard my personal and vacation time." Kate said with a smile as she and Abby stepped back into the elevator.

"Which is good for situations like this." Abby said as she hit a button for the lobby.

"I feel so guilty though. There's three kids in daycare...and I'm going home. That's messed up." Kate sighed.

"No it's not. It is only one day. You're going home, you're going to organize your house. You're going to make dinner...by some miracle of the Lord you might get a nap. Now take care of yourself and that newborn." Abby said as the elevator chimed and Kate exited into the lobby.

Kate knew Abby was right. It was only one day, and Christina, Maggie, and Matthew were used to the daycare center anyhow. It was Everett that Kate worried about the most. This would be an adjustment. He was used to having his brother and sisters around all the time.

It surprised Kate, that without interruptions she had the house completely cleaned and re-organized by noon. Dinner was roasting in a slow-cooker, and lunches had been made for the next day. All she needed to do was re-fill the lunch boxes. By one she threw caution to the wind and took Abby's advice. She napped while Marshall slept. It felt so decadent, almost sinful to lay down during the day.

"So how did it go?" Kate asked with a big grin as she picked up the three oldest children from school.

"Strange." Levi said in a quiet voice.

"How?" Kate pressed.

"It's just weird. To be in school I guess." Levi trailed off as he said it.

"It is where you belong." Kate tried to reassure him.

"I know." Levi said as he stared out the window as they drove. Kate had noticed that he liked to zone out a lot.

"Another girl had the same dress as me!" Sawyer added.

"Really?" Kate asked as she glanced in the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah...her name is Janet and we're going to be best friends!" Sawyer announced proudly.

"I colored a ballerina picture!" Joelle said as she rummaged through her backpack and produced a picture that was scribbled in various shades of crayon.

"Lovely! It will go on the fridge." Kate said as they headed towards NCIS to pick up the smaller children and Jethro.

"He cried a lot." Kate whispered in Jethro's ear, repeating what the daycare director had told Kate about Everett's first day.

"I bet. I'd be cranky too if somebody took me away from the familiar." Jethro mumubled back as he helped Kate dish up plates of food.

"Chow time!" Kate yelled.

As if on cue, the playful noises from the family room stopped and everybody that could walk rushed to the dinner table.

"What is this?" Sawyer asked as she pushed her food around on her plate.

"Pot roast." Jethro explained as everybody squeezed around the table.

"What animal does it come from?" Levi asked.

"A cow." Kate replied as she eyed Jethro warily.

"Is it good?" Joelle asked.

"Try it and find out. If nobody likes it I won't make it again, but you have to eat it tonight." Kate offered.

"Okay." Joelle said as she took a tiny bite.

"Try it!" Joelle said happily as she looked at the crowded table.

"I want more!" Levi announced as he got up and served himself a second helping.

"That's a lot of food." Kate said as Levi sat back down, his plate heaped with food.

Levi surprised Kate by eating every bite.

"He's a growing boy." Jethro whispered.

"We'll talk later." Kate whispered back.

By ten Kate was thankful it was time for she and Jethro to fall into their own beds.

"They must be malnourished....at the very least under-fed." Kate said as she slid into a nightgown.

"The doctor said they're all under-weight. They didn't even know what pot roast was. They probably didn't get a lot of food, and what they had was probably junk food." Jethro said as he fed Marshall a bottle.

"Yeah...the ATF guys said the fridge and cupboards were empty. Which is weird because they were getting public assistance." Kate said as she sat next to Jethro and admired baby Marshall.

"They were using it for other things." Jethro explained. He had read the whole report earlier in the day.

"Instead of feeding their children." Kate grumbled unhappily.

"Well it's better now." Jethro said as he turned Marshall around to burp him.

"Those poor kids...who knows what else they've endured." Kate said as she turned off the lights and crawled into bed.

At three am Kate rolled over, she could sense something was off, and she didn't know what...but something even in her sleepy state just didn't feel right.

Without warning a shrill cry echoed through the baby monitor. Kate flipped on the light next to the bed. She made her way to the girl's bedroom. A small night light illuminated the girls' room, and Kate could see Joelle flailing underneath the covers.

Jethro ran past Kate and made his way over to Joelle's bed.

"Shhh...Joelle...come here...." Jethro whispered as he knelt next to the bed, and Kate stood next to him.

Slowly, Joelle crawled out from under the covers, her tearstained face red and puffy.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Kate whispered. Somehow, Sawyer and Maggie hadn't woken up and Kate wanted to keep it that way.

Joelle nodded. Jethro swiftly picked the young girl up and headed downstairs with her, Kate following closely behind.

"What happened in your dream?" Jethro asked as they sat on the couch.

"The mean people were shaking my bed again. The ones with scary teeth. They thought I had candy..." Joelle buried her head in Jethro's shoulder as she said it, and began crying again.

"Oh sweetie!" Kate whispered as she ran a hand through Joelle's hair.

"Joelle...look at me." Jethro said it gently as Joelle's cries began to quiet.

Joelle looked up at Jethro.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Jethro asked.

Joelle nodded.

"This house is a special house. There's no scary people here with scary teeth. Just lots of little kids." Jethro explained.

"Really?" Joelle asked wide-eyed.

Jethro nodded as he looked at Kate and smiled.

Kate got up from the sofa and ran to the kitchen, she rummaged through her hiding spot and found a piece of taffy. Ordinarily she wouldn't give a child candy in the middle of the night, but this was a special circumstance.

"Thanks." Joelle said as she chewed on the taffy.

"Can I show you something?" Jethro asked as Joelle sat on the couch.

Joelle nodded.

Jethro stood up and carried Joelle with him...he proceeded to walk her through the downstairs, and then up the stairs to just outside her bedroom.

"Did you see any scary people?" Jethro whispered.

Joelle shook her head no.

"Special house." Joelle whispered back.

"That's right...now let's get you tucked back in...you need your sleep for school tomorrow." Kate whispered as she rubbed Joelle's back lightly.

"Mr. Bear will keep you safe." Jethro whispered as he took a stuffed bear off the shelf and handed it to Joelle who gratefull accepted the animal.

Once Joelle was back asleep Jethro and Kate headed back towards their own room, but not before Kate noticed something peculiar.

She poked Jethro and pointed at Sawyer's bed. Sawyer was curled up at the foot of the bed, hidden beneath the covers. Jethro nodded, and headed towards Levi's room. Jethro poked his head in, and headed back to bed with Kate.

"He does it too." Jethro said with a grimace.

"That's what I was afraid of." Kate mumbled as they crawled under the covers.

It was a classic coping mechanism. Kate had learned about it one of her psychology classes. There was no doubt in her mind that the children had been woken up in the middle of the night by rowdy strangers rummaging through their rooms for drugs, money, or food. Now, they didn't even feel safe in their own beds.

"Do you think?" Kate asked, horrified to know the answer.

"I read the report...and yes." Jethro said as he wrapped his arms around Kate tightly, fearing her reaction.

"Sick bastards. We should have shot them when we had the chance." Kate muttered.

"I thought the same thing too." Jethro murmured. The report had sickened him, but it was useful information.

Kate lay in bed for the longest time, wanting to go to sleep, but imagining the horrible things the children had endured. Going hungry, being beaten, being neglected. It was a rough life.

Kate heaved a sigh, wishing she could just relax.

"Honey?" Jethro whispered as Kate wriggled in his arms.

"Yeah?" Kate grunted.

"They're safe now." Jethro whispered reassuringly.

It touched Kate's heart. He knew exactly what was bothering her, because it bothered him too.

"I love you." Jethro whispered as he leaned over and kissed Kate's cheek.

"That's all that matters." Kate replied as she finally drifted off to sleep.


	8. Maternity Leave

**Author's Note:** I don't own it! Here's my standard "short chapter" that I throw into every story I write! Would Jenny and Kate ever have been best friends? Certainly not...especially with Gibbs in the mix, but I like to think that they would have gotten along....

"It's so good to see you! Mommy missed you!" Jenny cooed as she picked Christina up.

"How was Prague?" Kate asked as she held Marshall.

"Busy. A lot of InterPol cops trying to hook up with me." Jenny said with a mischievous grin.

Kate looked at her boss warily.

"No I didn't. I behaved." Jenny said quickly.

"I wasn't wondering." Kate replied as she tried to stop from blushing.

"I would have wondered. I snuck in some sightseeing and I found this..." Jenny trailed off as she rummaged through her bag.

Jenny produced a small delicate statue, and Kate recognized the Icon instantly.

"He's beautiful!" Kate said as she accepted the Infant of Prague.

"I figured you'd like it." Jenny said as she held Christina.

"I love it! This is really nice!" Kate was so touched by the sentiment. She set the delicate figure on the kitchen table.

"So you must be enjoying your leave." Jenny said as she looked around at the kitchen that was now full of high chairs, booster seats, bottle warmers, and cans of formula.

"What leave?" Kate asked as she turned Marshall around to burp him.

"Maternity leave." Jenny said with a wry glance at Kate.

Kate laughed and pointed at Marshall.

"I didn't give birth to him." Kate whispered as if it were a conspiracy.

Jenny chuckled.

"I should have known he'd never think of it." Jenny murmured under her breath.

"What?" Kate pressed her boss.

"You should have filed for maternity leave. We do it for couples who adopt. It's a law. We have to give you six weeks off...that is if you file." Jenny explained.

"Jethro would have never thought of that. I've just been using up personal days. I tried the desk jockey paper pusher thing for a few days and it didn't go so well." Kate explained as she looked at Jenny and giggled.

"Do I dare ask? Is the agency intact after ten days with Gibbs in charge?" Jenny asked as she held back laughter.

"Barely. I think the agents are going to start rioting any second. MTAC is a mess, but that's mostly because of the popcorn and pillow fight we had in there, And of course without Ducky there to supervise... everyone in Autopsy has morphed into a zombie...they raid the vending machines and steal everyone's desk chairs. It's horrible Jenny...really horrible." Kate could barely keep a straight face as she said it, because it was so far from the truth.

Jenny laughed as she looked at Kate. Their eyes met in a silent understanding. NCIS was perfectly fine. Jethro had done an excellent job of staying organized while Jenny was gone. There hadn't been any real emergencies and Jethro had actually found time to spend with his family.

"I'll send the paperwork home with Jethro." Jenny said as she reached for Christina's bags and Kate hurriedly ran over to help her balance everything.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but we've got a car waiting...and Christina and I have so much catching up to do!" Jenny said as she and Kate headed out to the car.

Stan quickly helped to load everything into the car.

"Thanks so much. I...we...Christina and I we really appreciate this." Jenny said as she buckled Christina into her car seat.

"Jenny, you're welcome." Kate said quietly. She couldn't imagine what single motherhood was like. The thought sent a chill down Kate's spine.

"Have fun with the other seven." Jenny grinned as she got into the car.

"It's always fun...isn't it?" Kate said as she cuddled Marshall closer to her and they headed back in the house.

"Finally...peace and quiet...just me and you kid." Kate said it as she looked down at Marshall.

No sooner had Kate spoken, and the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kate said, knowing it was Jethro.

"Calm down!" Kate finally yelled with a ferocity that surprised her.

Jethro had spoken so fast, and he was so angry about something that Kate could barely understand him. It was so unlike Jethro to be that upset, and Kate knew only one thing could have unnerved him that much. Something was wrong with one of the children.

"Jethro...what happened?" Kate asked in a stern voice. She did not like it when he went off the deep end. It was such a rare occurrence that it caused her intense panic.

"It's Levi...you better meet me at the school." Jethro explained in a quieter tone just as he hung up his phone.


	9. Levi's Bad Day

**Author's Note:** I own nothing! Thanks so much for all the kind reviews! This chapter has some mild cursing and it gets a bit risque at the end! Please enjoy! From a writer's perspective I thought it would be best to let Levi narrate the events of his own bad day...let me know what you think.

"He what?!" Kate yelled as her voice echoed off the walls of the principal's office.

"Mrs. Gibbs...I'm telling the truth...three teachers saw it happen." The principal said succinctly as she leaned back in her chair.

Kate glanced over at Jethro, one hand concealing the small smirk she knew would creep across his face any second. Seeing Jethro's reaction infuriated Kate, although she knew Jethro was really justified in his belief that Levi had been at least, partially right.

"So what happens now?" Kate huffed as she glared at the principal.

"Well...thankfully nobody is pressing charges...yet." The principal explained.

"Get them to sign waivers...now!" Kate said, knowing that two sets of angry parents were also waiting outside the principal's office.

"Mrs. Gibbs, I'm afraid that I can't do that. It's against school policy for me to persuade a parent in such a matter.

Jethro glanced at Kate before hopping to his feet and exiting the office, letting the door slam behind him.

"Where's he going?" The principal asked, upset that somebody would walk out during an important meeting.

"To persuade." Kate said simply. She paused for a moment and then added "There's no policy against him doing it.

"I understand that Levi is in a difficult situation. We've dealt with this before. Although nothing quite this severe at his young age. Normally the school would have a zero tolerance policy, but considering the situation if we can get the parents not to press charges I think we can work something out." Principal Jones explained.

"Such as?" Kate pressed as she glanced at the carrier next to her seat, thankfully Marshall was sleeping.

"Special Education. We can put him in fourth grade...send him to a therapist...that sort of thing. He's emotionally disabled." The principal explained.

"Emotionally disabled?" Kate questioned sharply. She had heard of it when she studied psychology. It was an evolving concept and rather confusing to say the least.

"Yes. He can't cope within the normal parameters for somebody his age. Therefore, he is emotionally disabled." The principal drummed her fingers absentmindedly on her desk as she made the diagnosis.

"What makes you qualified to make such a diagnosis?" Kate asked as she felt rage begin to rise within her. She knew Levi had some adjustment issues but he didn't need to go to fourth grade, or Special Education. He had only been in school three days but he was complaining that he was bored in Math and Science.

"I've worked with children for thirty years...I have a Masters Degree in elementary education. This sort of thing isn't uncommon in foster kids. They tend to be a little bit...lost." Principal Jones dropped the last word as if it were a bomb.

"What sort of psychological background do you have?" Kate pushed further, trying to remain patient.

"I took psychology of human development just like everybody else has to in college." The principal answered.

"And?" Kate pressed.

"That's it. But trust me...I've seen a lot of mixed-up kids in my time, and Levi...well he's definitely going to be a challenge." The principal said it knowingly, as if she had already given up on Levi.

"I don't really think it would be proper for you to categorize Levi or any other child for that matter until he's been tested by a licensed therapist, furthermore your psychology background is so paltry and minuscule I doubt you could find a raving lunatic if one broke into your house tonight...Levi might have a lot of struggles to overcome but who doesn't? What exactly is a proper coping skill for a boy who's practically raised his three younger siblings while being moved around and living in meth houses? Because if there's a way for him to deal with all of that then you should probably let him know...I'm sure he'd love some advice on how to cope!" Kate was out of breath and surprised that she had yelled at the principal when it was all done, and the sound that brought Kate back to reality was Marshall, screaming at the top of his lungs, undoubtedly angry that he had been woken up by a commotion, only to find himself in a strange place.

Kate reached over and took Marshall in her arms, and attempted to comfort him as he snuggled against her shoulder.

"Mrs. Gibbs...may I ask...what is your psychological background?" Principal Jones aid it as if she were trying to trap Kate, to make her feel inferior, but it wasn't going to work. Not this time. Kate Gibbs would have the last word in this battle.

"Let's see...I have a degree in Criminal Justice, and another one in Psychology...and I spent some time protecting the President...then I moved to NCIS...where I continued my education....I've profiled everyone from terrorists to your small-time neighborhood drug dealer. My experience may not be with children, but trust me...I can read people." Kate's eyes narrowed as she stood up and reached for Marshall's carrier.

"What am I thinking right now?" Principal Jones taunted from behind the safety of her desk.

"You're scared...real scared...you know there's a school board meeting tonight. You know I might just have the balls to show up. I might not...I might stay home with the kids and send my husband..." Kate said it as blandly as she could, not wanting to waste any more emotion or energy on a Principal who quite clearly was on an ego trip and rather enjoyed being the big fish in a small pond.

Kate bolted from the office and ran smack into Jethro. Kate had instinctively put an arm up to shield Marshall, and now she and Jethro along with the baby carrier were wedged in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jethro hissed as he shifted his weight.

"Proving a point." Kate said as she looked at Jethro.

"I got the signatures. The parents understand." Jethro smiled as he waved two pieces of paper in front of Kate's face before tossing them into the office and yelling "Catch!" In a mocking tone.

"Real mature." Principal Jones muttered from inside her office.

"Let's beat feet." Jethro grinned as he helped Kate re-arrange Marshall, the carrier and her purse.

"Where is he?" Kate asked as she followed Jethro down a long hallway.

"They kept him in the nurse's office. Nobody was really sure what to do, and apparently Nurse Frink volunteered to stay after the final bell." Jethro explained as they made their way to the Nurse's office.

Levi was sitting on the edge of a cot, staring at his shoes. An angry black-and blue bruise sat under his left eye, and Jethro could see scratch marks on Levi's arms.

"Hi. We're Mr. And Mrs. Gibbs." Kate said as she extended a hand to the nurse who was re-filling a jar of cough drops.

"Hello...I'm nurse Frink." The kindly old woman said as she shook Kate's hand, then Jethro's.

"He hasn't said a word." The nurse whispered.

"Hey Levi...do you have to go get your jacket or anything?" Jethro asked as he made his way over to the boy and knelt next to him.

Levi shook his head no and pointed to a coat rack.

"Mr. Bailey brought it down before leaving." The nurse explained.

"The other children are listening to the band practice." The nurse added. She thought it would be a welcome distraction for the girls, they wouldn't have to sit there and watch their brother mope. One sad face was too much in Nurse Frink's office. She preferred to see children smile.

Ten minutes later everybody was loaded into the car, and Jethro and Kate stopped at NCIS to pick up Maggie, Matthew and Everett.

"Is it true?" Sawyer asked wide-eyed from the backseat.

"Is what true?" Kate replied as they all headed for home.

"That Levi was bad today." Sawyer supplied.

"Not exactly, and if he was bad that's up to the adults to decide. Now mind your own business please." Kate said it as politely as she could manage, knowing that Sawyer and Joelle were going through a huge adjustment just like Levi. Rules and manners were relatively new concepts to them, and it was going to take some time for that to sink in.

"Okay." Sawyer whispered as she sat back in her seat, content to stare out the window for the rest of the ride.

"Jethro...I have an idea." Kate whispered it as she prepared dinner.

"Call everybody...tell them to get over here by seven....we're going to need all the help we can get." Kate added as Jethro looked at her suspiciously.

"It will work." Kate said knowingly as Jethro reached for his phone.

Jethro wasn't sure exactly what was going on but he knew Kate had something up her sleeve.

At quarter to seven Kate was pleased to see Ziva, Tony, Abby, and Tim standing on her front porch.

"We're here!" Ziva said happily.

"Good. I think you guys know the drill by now." Kate said as she handed Marshall to Abby.

"We won't be long." Kate said as Jethro and Levi appeared in the kitchen.

"Levi? Are you okay? Kate asked from the front seat. It was just her, Jethro and Levi, and even under the circumstances he was being oddly quiet.

"How much trouble am I in?" Levi asked in a shaky voice.

"You're not in trouble." Kate said as the car stopped.

"Wow! I've always wanted to go here!" Levi said excitedly as Jethro opened the door to the van and Levi got out.

"You've never been here before?" Kate asked in surprise...it was practically a right of passage for most kids.

"Nope. Dad always said no...and mom would try to get him to stop but he'd yell about money and just keep driving." Levi explained as they headed inside.

"Welcome to Soda Jerks!" A waitress in a poodle skirt said happily as she seated the trio.

"Get anything you want from the dessert menu." Jethro said as he slid a menu over to Levi.

"Really?" Levi asked in awe of the old diner.

"Really." Kate replied as she smiled at Levi.

"So how long are you guys going to be gone?" Levi asked as the waitress placed a large banana split in front of him.

"What? Gone where?" Kate asked in surprise.

"I'm going to take care of the babies right? That's what mom and dad used to do. They'd take me somewhere special...then I'd watch the babies for a little while." Levi said as he dug into his ice cream.

Kate shot Jethro a glance. The one that said "_Oh shit_." Without speaking a single word.

"Levi, we're not going anywhere. We're staying right here. We just thought you might want some time to talk...you know just you and us boring old people." Jethro smiled as he said it.

"You're old...she isn't." Levi replied with a mouthful of ice cream.

Kate howled in laughter, and forced herself not to choke on her caramel-praline sundae.

"Well...in any case. We wanted to talk about today. We talked to the parents of those other boys. We talked to the principal and the teachers, Jethro even called the Sheriff's department. They like you Levi...we like you really we do, we just need to know your side of the story. What really happened?" Kate asked as she smiled at Levi.

"Well...the Sheriff guy...Officer Joe ...came in and he had a really big dog, but the dog was nice. Mr. Bailey was all excited because he said it was a special day for our class because we got to do something really interesting and important." Levi stopped to take a bite of ice cream before continuing.

"It was fun...meeting the dog...and then Officer Joe started talking about bad people...and the bad things they do." Levi looked so unnerved Kate was worried he was going to get sick.

"And?" Jethro pressed, in a gentle cautious tone.

"And we learned that bad people can ask other people to do bad things, like drugs...and if somebody really wants to be a friend they'd never ask someone to do that...cuz drugs are so bad....and Officer Joe told us not to ever let anybody trick us, so he showed us this white gravely stuff and said never to let anybody tell us it was candy...because they'd be lying...I raised my hand and said "It is too candy! My daddy makes it! It's just candy for big people!" Then Officer Joe got really quiet...and he asked me to come up front and help him. I got to hold the dog's leash for the rest of the talk! It was so cool!" Levi looked up at Kate and Jethro, his eyes wide, clearly infatuated by the dog.

"Before lunch Officer Joe and Mr. Bailey talked to me alone. Officer Joe said to keep it a secret that my daddy makes candy...then Mr. Bailey explained that I had a different family now. The same brother and sisters but new parents." Levi said happily as he continued to eat, unfazed by what had transpired.

"What happened then?" Kate asked.

"Officer Joe smiled at me and told me I was a good kid, and that I had helped with the dog a lot. Then Mr. Bailey said I could go to lunch. When I walked away I could hear Officer Joe tell Mr. Bailey that I was one lucky kid." Levi stopped and surveyed his surroundings the whispered "I don't know about lucky...but I'm sure having fun." Levi licked the strawberry syrup off the back of his spoon and took another bite.

"What happened in the cafeteria?" Jethro asked.

Levi didn't respond immediately...he looked at the ground, then back up at Jethro...when Levi's spoon fell out of his hand and clattered on the tile floor it was only then that Jethro realized that Levi was so upset he was shaking.

"I won't repeat it." Levi whispered.

Jethro inched closer to Levi and leaned down so he could be eye level with the boy.

"You have to tell me." Jethro whispered back.

Levi motioned for Jethro to come closer.

"Liam Andrews called me white trash and said my dad was a junkie...then he called Sawyer and Joelle white trash." Levi whispered in Jethro's ear.

Jethro looked up at Kate and nodded slowly. Kate understood instantly. Levi had been protecting his sisters.

"Then Mikey Jefferson said that my mom and dad were both junkies and that's why I was in fifth grade instead of sixth...because they made me stupid." Levi announced as he stared across the table at Kate.

"Then I decided to hit them both...at the same time. I saw my dad do it once. These guys were really mean when they visited us they wanted something green but my dad didn't have anything green, so they fought about it." Levi added.

Kate glanced at Jethro yet again. Levi had told them the truth, and there were unresolved emotional issues to say the least, but Levi was still just a kid deep down, and Kate knew things would get better eventually.

"Levi...we have to talk. Why did you hit exactly? Did you think it was okay because you saw your dad do it? Were you trying to protect your sisters?" Kate had a million questions and so few answers.

"Well my dad always hit so people would listen to him. I wanted Mikey and Liam to listen to me...and not say anything mean to Sawyer or Joelle." Levi explained.

"You know...whenever I want people to listen to me I don't hit. Sometimes I yell a lot. Or I just give people a list of things to do, and they know they have to do what they're told. Sometimes if I'm nice I can give people an option." Jethro said as he watched Levi continue to devour his banana split. Jethro hoped that leaving the part out about a few head-slaps wasn't a terrible lie. He was of course going to leave out the unfortunate part where he had to resort to shooting people if necessary. All that mattered now was getting Levi to open up.

"Options?" Levi asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. I told you that I arrest people who've broken laws. Sometimes we can send them to jail. Or sometimes they can do things like help Officer Joe, or work with homeless people that's called community service. Sometimes people owe NCIS or their police department money as a punishment. It's called a fine. It depends." Jethro elaborated.

"Depends on what?" Levi pressed.

"If they haven't been too bad...if they tell the whole truth. If they follow all the other rules I give them." Jethro added.

"Rules?" Levi said as he scraped his bowl.

"Yes. Rules...we know from talking to Patti that you and your sisters didn't have to follow the rules a lot. This must be really hard." Kate said sympathetically.

"It is hard. We have rules at home, and rules at school. But not just one kind of rule...every class has it's own rules. Like in music I can't play the piano until the teacher says so. In gym we can't run until the teacher is in the gym. It's a lot to remember. It's hard to keep it remembered." Levi said with a frown.

"Do we have confusing rules at home?" Kate asked, wondering if she could change anything to make life easier.

"Not really. Going to school and sitting still all day is really hard. It's worse when the kids make fun of me. I don't like being called dumb. I'm not really dumb. Fifth grade is where I left off at my old school...so really it's where I belong, even if I am twelve. At least that's what Mr. Bailey says." Levi set his spoon down to signal he was done eating.

"Mr. Bailey is right." Kate announced as she looked at Jethro.

"The rules are tough to follow, but if you try really hard people will recognize that. But when you don't follow the rules it's really important to tell us the whole truth." Jethro added.

"Why?" Levi asked as he looked up at Jethro.

"Because...if you tell us the whole truth then we can help you fix what's wrong. Like just now with Kate. You told her that following the rules isn't hard, remembering them is." Jethro explained.

"So?" Levi asked still confused.

"We're going to help you remember." Jethro said as he took money out of his wallet and set it on the table.

"Thanks. That's really nice of you." Levi said as he looked up at Kate and Jethro.

"That's what we're here for." Kate said as they headed back to the car.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Jethro asked as Levi helped him sand the boat later that evening.

"Boys aren't allowed to cry are they?" Levi asked.

Jethro stopped sanding mid-stroke.

"Says who?" Jethro replied.

"My dad." Levi answered.

"Let me tell you what...I've cried before. A lot. Afterwards it felt really good. I felt better." Jethro was surprised he had admitted such a thing to a child.

"What made you cry?" Levi asked incredulously.

"A really mean guy hurt me bad. So bad that I cried for a long time." Jethro said it as plainly as he could.

"When you were still a Marine?" Levi pressed.

Jethro nodded, and fought the knot in his stomach.

"Are you all better now?" Levi asked.

Jethro nodded yes. It was a lie, but in a way he was better. He had Kate, and a loving family. His physical wounds had healed, and although he would never completely move on he had found peace in knowing Shannon and Kelly were in Heaven.

"So I can cry?" Levi asked as if he needed permission.

"Of course. And if you ever want to be by yourself just come down here, grab some sandpaper...cry and feel better." Jethro explained. It had worked for him for years.

"Earlier you said that if people tell you the truth they can do other things besides go to jail. Did my mom and dad tell the truth?" Levi asked.

"They did tell the truth. But they did a lot of really bad things for a really long time." Jethro said hesitantly.

"So they have to go to jail for a long time." Levi said it as if he already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid so. But you and your sisters and brother you can all stay here with Kate and I. We're having fun and we hope you guys are too." Jethro admitted as he reached for a planing tool.

"We're having fun...and Kate's food is really good." Levi smiled as he said it.

"Kate's food is fantastic." Jethro smiled back at the young boy.

They sanded in silence for a little while before Levi spoke up.

"It wasn't really candy was it? It was drugs...my dad said that so we wouldn't accidentally touch it. Didn't he?" Levi asked.

"He didn't want you getting sick." Jethro said as he reached for some nails.

"Then he shouldn't have done it in the first place." Levi said.

Jethro couldn't help but feel like it were the truth. If only life were that simple. If it were all just black and white. It would make things so much easier.

"Bedtime!" Kate yelled down the stairs.

"That's a rule and I gotta listen!" Levi said as he hopped off the boat frame and bounded up the stairs.

Levi stopped mid-way and ran back down to give Gibbs a hug.

"Thanks!" Levi said before heading back upstairs.

"He's a good kid. He just needs some direction." Kate said as she made her way to the basement with a baby monitor in her hand.

"Don't we all?" Jethro mused as he looked at his wife.

"It's going to be a long road. We've got a lot of work ahead of us." Kate said as she leaned against the workbench.

"I know." Jethro said as he looked up at Kate.

"I take it they've disbanded for the evening?" Jethro asked at his suddenly quiet house.

"The team has been sent home, the children are sleeping...and I faxed the paperwork back to Jenny. My maternity leave started three minutes ago." Kate declared proudly.

"You look good for having a two-week old." Jethro mused as he stood next to Kate.

"Thanks. I like to think that for having seven children my figure has held up impeccably." Kate teased back.

"You're a hot mama." Jethro growled as he nuzzled Kate's neck.

"Jethro!" Kate hissed in a loud whisper.

"Shh...just enjoy it." Jethro whispered back as he kissed Kate's lips.

"Mmmmm......" Kate groaned as she felt her knees buckle slightly.

"Mmmm...there's more where that came from." Jethro replied just as Kate yanked his hand and practically dragged him up the stairs two at a time. He had barely had time to grab the baby monitor.


	10. Family Time

**Author's Note**: I apologize for the length between updates! I'm taking the story in a different direction than originally planned but I think it will work out for the best!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it...and I never will :(

"How did it go?" Jethro whispered as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around Kate's waist.

"Good. Quiet. Got a lot accomplished." Kate murmured as she stirred a pot of marinara sauce.

"Marshall?" Jethro asked quietly.

"Sweet as ever. It's nice to just stay home with him. Just he and I. Home is where a newborn belongs, not being carted around the office or running errands." Kate said in a soft voice as she turned so she was facing Jethro.

"I love you." Kate said as she stared into Jethro's eyes.

"I love you." Jethro replied.

Kate turned her head slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"It's five thirty and our home is suspiciously quiet." Kate noted, terrified the children had found some sort of trouble to get into.

"You're not complaining are you?" Jethro asked with a smirk.

"Not at all, but it's just strange when we're all here...it doesn't feel right. And I know I should really count my blessings, but Marshall is so quiet. Almost unnaturally so. Today I felt myself wishing there were more noise..." Kate would have kept babbling on but much to her surprise Jethro yanked her by the hand and headed towards the living room with her.

"It's magic." Jethro whispered.

"It's wonderful!" Kate replied, knowing that if the children caught on the peace would be interrupted.

Sitting on the living room floor were all of the children, minus Marshall in a semi-circle listening as Levi read a book aloud. Kate was wide-eyed to see that even Matthew was paying attention.

"He needs the practice." Jethro whispered back as he and Kate headed towards the kitchen.

"I know. The teacher and I had a talk about it today when I picked the kids up. His speech is getting better, but he needs a little bit more work on writing and reading comprehension." Kate filled Jethro in on the conversation she had shared with Mr. Bailey, Levi's teacher.

"At least he is strong in math and science. Look at Abby. Her spelling can be atrocious sometimes, but she's so gifted in forensics." Jethro added.

"I know, but she can read...and that's the most important thing. Without reading there is nothing else." Kate replied as she set the table.

"Everything in good time. The pieces of the puzzle will all fall together eventually." Jethro sounded as if he was reassuring himself more than Kate as he said it.

"Yeah, but there's so much to do. We've got to get Everett speaking...or at least babbling or something. Sawyer and Joelle have their appointments later in the week for all of their testing...but sometimes I just feel like this is..." Kate trailed off as she stared at the ground ashamed of what she might have said.

"Katie...look at me..." Jethro whispered in a low growl as he wrapped an arm around Kate's waist.

Kate reluctantly looked back up into her husband's eyes.

"This is not impossible...nothing is impossible. A very wise woman once told me that." Jethro whispered.

Kate's mouth turned up at the corners in a slight smile.

"Who is this woman?" Kate teased.

"She's my wife." Jethro whispered as he kissed Kate on the forehead, and then released his embrace.

"You're so good to me." Kate said appreciatively as she checked on dinner.

"I've had enough practice." Jethro teased back.

Kate glared at Jethro. She was just teasing him, but it was fun to watch him get worried.

"Crazy yes...insane...you bet...exhausting certainly...but as long as you have me this will not be impossible." Jethro said before he exited the kitchen to go spend time with his children.

Kate smiled for the rest of the night, just knowing that Jethro was nearby. He was so sweet, so reassuring. Their evenings had turned into a barrage of homework, piano practice, and playing outside, then hurriedly getting everyone into bed. Kate and Jethro were always exhausted by nine, and they found themselves going to bed right after the children.

"I wish it could be like this...always." Kate whispered in Jethro's ear as they lay in bed together.

He wondered how she would cope with it, being off for six weeks, using her maternity leave. He knew that it might make her insane, but so far Kate had adjusted well.

Jethro sighed and looked at his wife. He hated to have to bring her back to reality.

"Seven kids. Lots of expenses. You're going to have to work." Jethro said wistfully. It had broken his heart to say it to Shannon, and now it broke his heart to remind Kate that one income just wasn't going to be enough.

"I know. I'm not stupid. NCIS will be waiting for me when I get back." Kate growled as she pushed herself away from Jethro.

"I didn't say you were stupid Kate. This sucks for me too. Think about that. I can't give my wife what she wants. Do you know how difficult this is for me? That this is the second time I've had to look at a woman and say that I can't provide completely? It's slightly emasculating to say the least. Believe me, if you could stay home I'd be cheering you on the whole time." Gibbs heaved a sigh and rolled over to attempt to hug Kate.

"It's just so...wonderful." Kate whispered as she snuggled up against Jethro.

It had been challenging, it had been and adjustment but Kate loved every minute of it. She felt useful, she felt as if she were making a difference and to her that was what mattered most. Seven kids was a lot for anybody to handle, but she and Jethro had settled into a comfortable routine.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"We're just sitting here, folding laundry." Kate said as she spoke with Jethro. He often called to check-in at lunchtime.

Marshall was cuddled up next to Kate in the sling-style carrier that was wrapped around her torso, and he was intently watching as Kate folded towels.

"Good. I love you. Kiss that baby for me." Jethro laughed as he said it and hung up.

Kate had no sooner kissed Marshall on the forehead and hung up her phone when it rang again.

"Yes...I understand. I think. I'll tell Jethro. Thanks Patricia." Kate's heart was heavy as she hung up the phone. Kate had realized that social workers either had really good news or really bad news when they called.

Against her better judgement Kate didn't call Jethro at work. She'd talk to him later that night. Kate made the rounds at three p.m. picking everybody up from school and day-care.

"Mind if I join you?" Jethro asked as he helped Kate buckle the children in.

"Really?" Kate asked in surprise, knowing that Jethro was leaving work early.

"Let's roll." Jethro said as Kate sped out of the Navy yard.

"Wow! Are we really eating here?" Sawyer asked as she stared at the sign on the building.

"We are." Kate said with a smile as she glanced at Jethro.

"This place is crazy!" Joelle said from the backseat.

Indeed, Cheesy Charlie's was best described as crazy. It was a pizza parlor, arcade, play center, and ice-cream bar all in one place.

"Crazy!" Maggie echoed.

"Crazy expensive." Jethro muttered under his breath as he got out of the car and began rounding up the children.

"Don't worry about it." Kate hissed back.

"Are you all one family?" The hostess asked suspiciously.

"We are." Kate said proudly, fighting back the tears she had held at bay all day long.

"Well then...please enjoy Cheesy Charlie's!" The hostess replied as she showed them to an over-sized booth right next to the play center designed for younger children.

"This is so cool!" Levi announced as they ate their pizza.

"Glad you like it." Kate said as she stared at her plate, unable to look anybody in the eyes.

"What did we do special? Did we all behave for a real long time?" Sawyer asked wide-eyed.

"You all have been very well-behaved. Nobody has wet the bed, hit anybody else, taken a toy, or called another person bad names in awhile. But sometimes, it's nice just to do something a little special, even if there isn't anything really special happening." Kate said as she wiped Maggie's face.

"Good!" Maggie yelled out.

"Very good." Jethro replied as he tried to look at Kate, who shied away from making eye contact with her husband.

"Play!" Everett yelled loudly.

The entire table stopped. Kate glanced at Jethro, then she reached over and extended her hand for a high-five. It was his first understandable word.

"Yay Everett!" Kate finally yelled out.

"Good job!" Jethro exclaimed as he tousled Everett's hair.

"I can't believe he actually speaked!" Levi said wide-eyed.

"Spoke." Kate corrected.

"You heard him...let's go play!" Jethro said as he lifted Matthew and Everett from their booster seats.

The table cleared out in a less than a second as the children dashed to the play center.

"Now be careful and be nice!" Kate and Jethro reminded each child as they took off their shoes and placed them in a cubby next to the ball pit.

"We will." Several voices chorused as they bolted into the play area.

Jethro stood next to the ball pit, holding Marshall and watching the children play.

"What's on your mind? You won't look at me. You won't speak to me. You've spent a king's ransom on dinner and game tokens. Say something already." Jethro growled as Kate stood next to him.

"Patti called, right after I hung up with you. She found them a home." Kate said as she stared ahead into the ball pit and watched six very happy, very hyper children play.

"They have a home." Jethro quipped.

"Permanent Jethro. Just outside of Annapolis. We have ten days." Kate heaved a sigh as she forced herself not to cry in public.

"This was never supposed to be permanent. It was an emergency and we were available." Jethro reminded himself aloud.

"I know that, but I just can't help but feel like..." Kate leaned her head on Jethro's shoulder and forced herself to concentrate on Marshall's smile.

"They belong with us." Jethro finished for Kate.

"Exactly." Kate replied.

Joelle burst into the ball pit by way of a slide and jumped up to wave after she completed her dive.

"Katie...we will fight for these children." Jethro said as he waved back to Joelle.


	11. Love and Money

**Author's Note:** I don't own it!

Kate drummed her fingers absentmindedly on the armrest. She was not looking forward to this one bit, but it was required, and even if it weren't required she knew Patti would have insisted on it.

"Here we are." Jethro said as he stared at a wrought-iron gate with an address inscribed in the scroll-work.

"You're kidding." Kate said as she stared in awe at the pretentiousness of the home.

The gate was open, and Jethro momentarily slowed down and made his way up the winding driveway.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" Kate asked in awe as they approached the brick and stucco mansion.

"Only in the movies." Jethro said as he shut the ignition off and followed Kate to the front door.

"Mr. And Mrs. Gibbs...please come in." An older man dressed in a butler's suit said as he opened the door.

Kate was a bit surprised...they hadn't even had the chance to knock.

"This must be a movie set." Kate said through gritted teeth as she and Jethro stared at a fountain that sat in the front hall.

"It's real life. I just pinched myself." Jethro teased.

"Ah...thank-you Hector. You must be the Gibbs family." A woman said as she entered the front hall.

Kate was stunned. The woman was tall, with sandy-blond hair that was neatly styled into a chignon and on a random Saturday afternoon she was wearing an emerald-color suit and matching heels. Kate now felt incredibly inadequate in her sun dress, cardigan sweater and sandals.

"I am Vivien Johnson." The woman said politely as she extended a hand which Jethro and Kate shook.

"Kate and Jethro." Gibbs announced.

"My husband is in the lounge...please follow me." Vivien directed as Kate and Jethro followed the woman down a long hallway.

Kate and Jethro both peered into various rooms as they headed towards their destination. From what Kate could see the entire house was just as opulent as the front hall.

"Darling...please meet Kate and Jethro Gibbs." Vivien announced as they made their way into a large lounge that was decorated with mahogany floors, large leather furniture, recessed book shelves that were built into the walls, and a bar at the far corner of the room.

"So nice to meet you. I'm Beckett Johnson." A sandy-haired blond man said as he made his way out from behind the bar and shook Kate and Jethro's hands.

Beckett Johnson was dressed in a dark grey suit, and had on a green tie that matched Vivien's suit perfectly.

"So what rank are you?" Beckett asked as he looked at Jethro.

"Pardon?" Jethro asked with a smirk.

"You're a Marine. I can tell from a mile away." Beckett explained.

"Oh. I was a Gunnery Sargent. Then I went to work for NCIS. That's what Kate and I do." Jethro explained.

"You're an agent?" Vivien asked wide-eyed as she looked at Kate.

"I am." Kate said with a small smile.

"That's really amazing!" Vivien said as she looked at Kate.

"I really enjoy my work." Kate said as she glanced up at Jethro.

"I only wish I were that courageous!" Vivien said with a small smile.

"You are courageous." Beckett said as he reached out for Vivien's hand.

"Oh stop!" Vivien swooned as she looked at her husband.

Kate and Jethro glanced at one another warily.

"Would anybody care for a drink?" Beckett asked as he headed towards the bar.

"Double shot of bourbon." Jethro said quickly. He was going to need some liquid courage to get through the day.

"Kate would you care for some wine? I picked up a bottle of strawberry wine on our last trip to Napa." Vivien offered.

"That would be lovely." Kate replied politely as they all made their way towards the bar.

"I think it's funny that we've all worked together for so long, and had no clue." Beckett said as Kate, Jethro, and Vivien all sat on bar stools while Beckett fixed drinks for everybody.

"Work together?" Jethro asked airily.

"Yes. You wear bullet proof vests don't you?" Beckett said as he handed Jethro a drink.

"Sure do." Jethro replied as he sipped his drink.

"Well, chances are you've worn one of mine." Beckett replied.

"Are you the Johnson behind Johnson safety supply?" Kate asked in awe. She had toured their factory shortly after joining the Secret Service.

"Sure am. The business has been kind to me." Beckett said.

"It sure has. You outfit the entire government and the military." Kate said as she sipped her wine slowly. It was good but very sweet.

Jethro almost spilled his bourbon. Johnson safety made and outfitted most Federal law enforcement agencies with everything they needed from helmets, to vests, to shoes and everything in between. The only thing they didn't manufacture were weapons.

"Why don't you make weapons?" Jethro asked out of the blue.

"There's got to be big money in it." Jethro added quickly.

"There sure is, but with security and regulations getting more and more strict the initial start-up is prohibitively expensive. I guess I've never branched out. Besides there's already a lot of good gun-makers out there. I can't complain, life has been good to me...one man can only ask for so much." Beckett said as he sipped his bourbon.

"How are the children?" Vivien asked quietly as she sipped her wine.

"They are well." Kate said curtly.

"You really don't like me do you?" Vivien said as she stared at Kate, insulted by her harsh tone.

"Not particularly." Kate said as she stared at her glass.

"Kate!" Jethro scolded.

"I'm not going to lie to her." Kate said haughtily.

"You better lie...at least long enough for me to finish this bourbon. It's damn good...what year is this?" Jethro asked as he turned to Beckett.

"It was made when God was a boy." Beckett said with a laugh.

"My favorite." Jethro said as he sipped his bourbon.

"You think we're trying to steal them don't you. That we're some horribly snobby rich people that just want to sink our claws into the children you've cared for. That must be what it looks like to you." Vivien said in a low voice as she stared at Kate.

Kate was now only slightly ashamed of herself. She didn't know Vivien but had admitted to disliking her. Her mother would have been horrified by her snap judgement.

"Jethro...I've got a workshop out back past the tennis courts...let's go see what I've been dreaming up. I think we better get out of the way of the girl-talk." Beckett suggested.

"Sounds great." Jethro said as he hopped off the bar stool and set his empty glass on the bar.

"Play nice." Jethro whispered in Kate's ear before leaving with Beckett.

"I'm sorry. Really I am that must have sounded awful. But this was a huge adjustment for me. You know I found them...behind a dirty couch. They were all clinging to each other and they were so scared." Kate bit her lower lip and glanced up at Vivien, only to see sorrow in her eyes.

"I know. Patricia told us all that. Well she told me at least. I was just trying to act surprised earlier. We go way back. We were friends in college and she shared some um....some uh you know...confidential things with me." Vivien explained.

"We've been on a waiting list for eight years." Viven added quickly.

Kate swallowed the wine that was left in her glass and stared at Vivien.

"That long?" Kate asked in awe.

"Yes. Ever since..." Vivien trailed off and her expression went cold.

"Since what?" Kate prodded.

"Would you like a tour of my home?" Vivien asked as she jumped up, eager to change the subject.

"Sure." Kate said as she stood, hoping to ease the tension.

"It is so lovely. Did you do all the decorating yourself?" Kate asked as they finished their tour of the first floor and headed upstairs.

"I did. Well actually _we_ did. An empty house was my wedding present from Beckett. We traveled around the world on our honeymoon. I had stuff shipped home from everywhere to fill it up. He said that's what he wanted, for me to enjoy this house, to fill it with beautiful things and beautiful children." Vivien sighed heavily as they stopped at the top of the large staircase.

"This is one of the many bedrooms." Vivien said as they turned right and headed into an elegantly decorated bedroom.

"How many?" Kate asked.

"Nine." Vivien replied.

"Wow. Holy crap. How many kids did you plan on?" Kate asked boldly.

"We originally wanted seven or eight." Vivien said as they headed towards more bedrooms.

"I always wanted a big family. Even in high school I felt that someday my destiny would be motherhood. I came from a big family, I'm one of five, and I loved every minute of it." Vivien explained.

Kate decided to back off and soften her approach.

"I'm one of five too!" Kate exclaimed.

"It's a good number. Not too many, not too few." Vivien said as she flicked on the lights in a large bathroom that was decorated with pink marble and eyelet curtains and accents.

"My husband however, is an only child. He describes his youth as constant loneliness, so when we met our junior year of college the thought of a large family was attractive to him." Vivien added.

"Jethro was an only child too!" Kate exclaimed, trying so hard to find common ground with somebody she wanted to dislike.

"This is a room I've been waiting to fill." Vivien said as she opened the door and stepped into a large room with white walls and large floor-to-ceiling windows.

"Play room." Kate said knowingly.

"For sure. Lots of space lots of light. As my mother affectionately referred to it in our house...the center of destruction, chaos and mayhem." Vivien said with a giggle as she stood in the middle of the empty room.

"It has so much potential." Kate added, knowing if she had a room like this in her house it would be amazing.

"We were on our honeymoon when it started. The exhaustion, the dizzy spells, cramping, dry heaves.. Beckett and I both thought it was from traveling. After we left Egypt we were worried it might be Malaria. We cut our honeymoon short by two weeks and I went to the doctor...." Vivien paused as if to gauge Kate's reaction.

Kate was held captive by what Vivien was saying. For being a complete stranger she was really opening up.

"I had uterine cancer. It was stage three. They thought I was going to die. I was twenty-seven and my hopes of motherhood were gone before my first wedding anniversary. I made it through three rounds of chemo and a round of radiation. I had been a school teacher but I was sick for so long I let my license lapse...after that I never really went back to it. It was easier to help Beckett run things and plan parties and decorate my house." Vivien said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Kate stood frozen unsure of what to say. This was one of those awkward situations where there was no right thing to say.

"All we want is a family. I know these children have emotional problems. I know they have learning problems. I directed a special-needs classroom for two years. These children can over come their issues. It _is_ possible. I'm sick of traveling, I'm sick of fashion-week parties, I'm sick of pretentious country-club snobs...I just want babies! I want to send the older ones to school and be here when they get home...and spend all day teaching the little one new things and helping him speak and read and all of that fun stuff!" Vivien said as she fought back tears.

Kate instinctively reached out and hugged a crying Vivien. Watching her was almost more than Kate could handle.

"And babies you shall have." Kate whispered softly in Vivien's ear as the two women hugged. Kate knew that for certain, but whether Kate would be the one to give Vivien children was the uncertain part.

There was no doubt in Kate's mind now that Vivien and Beckett would be good parents.

"We...Jethro and I...could never give the children a life like this." Kate said softly as she pulled away from Vivien.

"It's not all about money you know." Vivien said.

"I know that." Kate said as she started crying.

"It's not about money...it's about love. You haven't even met these children and you love them. That much is clear." Kate explained.

"I would never take somebody's children from them...I need you to know that Kate. It's just that Patti thought you guys wanted this temporary arrangement. She never thought you'd consider adopting all four..." Vivien choked back a sob as she looked up at Kate.

"It's just so hard, we've already had two adoptions and one surrogacy fall through." Vivien added as she wiped her cheeks with the back of her sleeve.

Kate and Vivien stood there silently for a bit, speaking things in reverent silence that could never be said with words.

Twenty minutes later Beckett's voice boomed up the stairs.

"Viv!" He yelled loudly.

"Do I look frightful?" Vivien asked as she stood in the large play room and glanced at Kate.

"Just as frightful as me." Kate said, she knew both women had mascara streaks and red eyes.

"How bad is it?" Kate asked.

"Let's just call each other tarantula eyes for the time being." Vivien said with a laugh.

"I'm really glad Patti had us meet. I think this was good for the both of us." Kate said as the women headed downstairs.

"I told you so." Jethro whispered to Beckett.

"I heard that." Kate said playfully as she punched Jethro in the shoulder.

"Yes...we were crying." Vivien said as Beckett reached out to hug his wife.

"Let's head back to the lounge." Beckett suggested.

It was Jethro who broke the ice first...which surprised Kate.

"We all have some serious choices to make. Big decisions." Jethro said as he leaned back in a leather armchair.

"That we do." Vivien said as she held Beckett's hand for comfort.

"We'll be in touch." Jethro said abruptly as he stood up and shook Beckett and Vivian's hands.

Kate followed Jethro and they headed out.

"We hope to hear from you or Patricia soon." Vivien said as she hugged Kate.

The moment they got into the car Kate could barely contain herself.

"So?" Jethro prodded.

Kate motioned for Jethro to remain silent as Kate pulled out her phone.

"Hey Abby...yeah it took a bit longer than we expected and umm...if it wouldn't be too much trouble we have some very serious things we need to talk about privately...you don't mind do you?" Kate asked.

"What did she say?" Jethro asked as they drove away.

"She can stay until six when she has to leave for bowling." Kate said as she closed her phone.

"Two hours." Jethro said as he looked at the clock.

"What did you and Beckett talk about?" Kate asked.

"Depends on what you and Vivien talked about." Jethro replied.

"Girl stuff." Kate replied.

"Well we talked about boy stuff then." Jethro replied gruffly.

"Hey honey...can you turn here?" Kate asked as she pointed left.

"Sure." Jethro said as he slowed down to make the turn.

"I should have known." Jethro said with a heavy sigh as he parked the car.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kate asked defensively.

"I've just never been very good at...this..." Jethro gestured at the large building in front of them.

"It's fine. It calms me...and trust me right now...you want calm Katie...crazy Katie is dying to come out but...I won't...let...her..." Kate gasped for breath and spoke haltingly as they walked up the large marble stairs.

"I happen to love crazy Katie." Jethro whispered as he wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulders.

"Crazy....Katie...cries!" Kate finally burst into tears as they made their way inside.

"Oh honey!" Jethro said sympathetically as he hugged Kate.

"Let's go." Kate whispered as she wiped her tears with the lapels on Jethro's jacket.

"I think I forgot how to do this." Jethro whispered uneasily as he knelt in a pew.

"I'll do the talking for both of us." Kate said as she blessed herself and stared at the large icon of the Blessed Mother that was placed near the ornate altar at the front of the church.

Jethro knelt and tried talking to a God he didn't really understand, but one he knew existed. Kate however, seemed so assured so confident as she prayed. She alternated between some prayers Jethro didn't recognize, and ones that he knew were familiar. Her fingers gently tapped against the pew, one would stop momentarily, and then she'd begin all over again. It didn't take Jethro long to realize that Kate was keeping track of the Rosary.

"Done." Kate finally whispered as she blessed herself and stood up.

"So what's on your mind?" Jethro asked as he pressed the issue on the ride home.

"Ask me in the morning. I want to sleep on it." Kate said as she folded her arms and stared out the window.

"Understood." Jethro replied, knowing he felt the same way.

"I told them you were on a date." Abby whispered as she hugged Kate good-bye.

"Thanks." Kate whispered back, not wanting to alarm the children.

Unbeknownst to Kate, Jethro hugged Abby and slipped her a small piece of paper.

From the saftey of her car Abby dialed sister Rosita.

"Hi...I can't make it tonight I have to work." Abby explained quickly before hanging up.

Three hours later Jethro got the phone call he had been dreading. He was pushing Joelle and Sawyer on the swingset and stepped away to speak to Abby in the semi-private area behind a shrub.

"You're not going to like this Gibbs...these people should be cannonized. They are fine specimens of philanthropy and humanitarianism." Abby said with a heavy sigh, knowing that this would not make Kate or Jethro's life any easier for the time being.

"Thanks Abby." Jethro said quietly before hanging up his phone and returning to the swingset.

It amazed Jethro how all through dinner, playtime and storytime Kate never let it show that she was upset, or scared. _"That's what makes her a damn good mother." _Jethro thought to himself as he watched Kate. They tucked each of the children in like they did every night and retreated to their room with Marshall.

"I'm ready to talk." Kate said as she turned the covers down on the bed.

"Me too." Jethro said unexpectedly, and Kate looked at him in surprise.

"I love them. I know this was supposed to be temporary but I love them." Kate confessed as she slid into bed and propped herself up on a pillow.

"I feel the same way, but Kate sometimes when you love someone...or four...you have to..." Jethro trailed off as he looked at Kate sadly.

"Let them go." Kate finished with a sigh.

"Exactly. We have three beautiful children. Maggie, Matthew, and now Marshall. They are everything to us." Jethro said as he stared at Kate, searching her face for a reaction of any kind.

"I feel selfish. I feel sad...I feel conflicted." Kate admitted.

"Selfish? How?" Jethro asked, and Kate could tell by his expression that he already knew.

"You know they can't have children and they wanted like...a gazillion...we already have three. At some point shouldn't we share our blessings?" Kate wondered aloud. Finally she had verbalized the nagging question that had pained her all day.

"Beckett told me about Vivien. It broke his heart. I thought he was actually going to cry." Jethro said as he wrapped Kate up in a hug.

"And then...I started thinking about you...and us. If that ever happened to you what would I do? What would we do? Would people understand us? What would we expect from others?" Jethro whispered as he laced his fingers with Kate's and held her hand as they shared an embrace.

"Wow...I didn't realize you had put this much thought into it...you should open up more often." Kate said with a slight giggle.

"Not likely." Jethro quipped.

"Sawyer and Joelle, they have learning disabilities too. Dyslexia, reading comprehension problems, nothing that can't be corrected with hard work, but we just had the conversation not two weeks ago. I can't stay home. We can't afford it. It won't happen in this lifetime. Vivien can work with the children constantly. She even told me that she dreams of being there to help them with school work and all that stuff." Kate sighed as she said it.

"Beckett wants nothing more than to teach the children how to fish and play basketball." Jethro said, re-iterating what the men had shared about fatherhood.

"But at the same time...money, staying home with your children, fancy clothes it isn't everything." Kate said with a biting tone.

"No it's not. But I get the feeling that these people are the real deal." Jethro said as he ran a hand through Kate's long brown hair.

"Either way...any choice we make...it's going to suck." Kate said as she reached over and turned the lights off.

"That's for damn sure." Jethro muttered as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

***THE NEXT MORNING***

Kate wished she could have some of that confidence she always possesed with her today, but it was gone. She was decidedly downtrodden and lack-luster.

Jethro gripped her hand tightly as they sat in Patti's office.

"You're sure you're ready to proceed?" Patti asked as she handed Jethro and Kate each a pen.

"It's now or never." Kate said as she hurriedly scrawled her name on the paperwork, with Jethro following suit.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever done." Kate said as they walked out of Children's Services.

"That was the second hardest thing I've ever done." Jethro said as they headed for work, eager to be distracted.


	12. Family Day

1**Author's Note:** I still don't own anything! Here it is! The conclusion...I hope you all enjoy it...I had fun writing it, although this story has taught me that I don't want eight children...ever, because writing about them was crazy enough. Thanks for all the kind reviews!

Kate heaved another heavy sigh...it was something she had been doing a lot lately.

"A welcome distraction." Kate said as she looked up at Jethro.

"Definitely." Jethro replied as he looked at his wife.

The elevator doors opened and Kate and Jethro were shocked to see the entire team waiting for them, Ducky included.

"Kate!" Abby yelled as she ran to her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Abby!" Kate cried as she hugged Abby back.

"You're doing the right thing." Abby said as she ended the hug.

"Just follow your heart." Ziva said as she hugged Kate in a rare display of affection.

"Do you need anything?" Jenny asked cautiously.

"A shot of confidence." Kate said glumly.

"We are here to support you." Ducky said as he kissed Kate on the cheek.

"We're going to need it." Kate said as she looked up at Jethro.

"Kate...nice shoes!" Tony shouted as he eyed Kate's red heels.

"Thanks Tony." Kate said with a small smirk. Tony's compliment didn't really fit the situation but she knew that it was heartfelt and that was all that really mattered.

"If you ever need to talk..." McGee whispered as he followed the team back to their desks.

"Thanks Tim...that's really sweet." Kate said as she set her purse down on her desk.

"I have an appointment." Kate announced as she stood up just before noon.

"I'll try to be back before the lunch hour is over." Kate said as she received a glare from Jethro who was surprised by the unannounced schedule change.

"Going anywhere important?" Jethro growled as Kate walked past his desk.

"Yeah." Kate glared at her husband as she replied.

"Care to inform me?" Jethro pressed.

Kate whipped a business card out of her purse, knowing that it would get Jethro to shut up.

Jethro read the card and nodded as Kate headed towards the elevator.

"Director Shepard!" Kate announced as the elevator doors opened.

"Did it work?" Jenny whispered.

"Like a charm." Kate replied as she got on the elevator.

As the doors closed Jenny winked at Kate. Her time-honored trick had worked yet again, and now Kate was free to pursue her goal.

Jenny sauntered over to Jethro's desk and glanced at the familiar blue and white business card before Jethro had a chance to flip it over and spare Kate any embarrassment. Jenny smirked at the modesty Jethro showed about his wife. It was just an appointment reminder card for a check-up. But it was after all a check-up with the dreaded "lady doctor" and Jenny knew that most men, Jethro included preferred not to think of such things.

"I need you in MTAC." Jenny directed as she stared at Jethro.

"I was going to take Ducky and Maggie out to lunch. We need to catch up." Jethro said as he glared at Jenny.

"It's an order Agent Gibbs!" Jenny barked so loud that McGee almost spilled his coffee.

"Fine." Jethro grumbled as he headed upstairs with Jenny trailing behind him. She delayed herself just long enough to send Kate a text message "_distracted_" was the only word Jenny sent as she made her way into MTAC and grabbed a headset.

Kate's phone buzzed as she stood outside the Navy Yard daycare center. She smiled when she looked at Jenny's message.

"Here she is!" A teacher said as she held Maggie's hand.

"Mommy!" Maggie ran to Kate and hugged her.

"Sweetie! We have to get going!" Kate said as she picked Maggie up and headed to the car.

"Thanks for meeting us here...I figured it was a nice day and we should take advantage of it." Kate said as she held Maggie and looked at Vivien Johnson.

"Who is this?" Vivien asked with a small smile, enamored by Maggie.

"I'm Maggie!" The little girl said happily.

"Maggie...can you tell Mrs. Johnson why you're so special?" Kate prodded as she walked towards a park bench with Vivien following along.

"I don't know..." Maggie said as she trailed off and pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up.

"Maggie...yes you do...where did you come from?" Kate prodded.

"Special." Maggie said with a giggle as she looked at her mother.

"Don't tell mommy tell Mrs. Johnson." Kate said as she pointed at Vivien as they sat down on the bench.

"I'm special cuz mommy and daddy picked me out and Miss Patti helped!" Maggie explained triumphantly.

Vivien looked at Kate in surprise.

"Maggie...thank-you. Why don't you go play in the sandbox for a few minutes?" Kate suggested as she looked at Vivien.

"I'm sure Patti called you already...we signed the paperwork this morning. When Jethro and I adopted Maggie almost two years ago we felt such overwhelming joy, and gratitude and love and devotion, and all of the crazy emotions that come with being a parent. We want you and Beckett to have that too, it will be like us adopting Maggie, but times four." Kate said as she stared at the back of the bench and avoided Patti's gaze.

"I didn't realize she was adopted." Vivien said quietly.

"Her mother was addicted to meth." Kate said simply, not willing to elaborate.

"Kate you have a knack for finding children don't you?" Vivien said with a small smile.

"I guess. I never really thought of it like that. It always just fell into my job. But for some reason it keeps happening to me. It makes me feel purposeful. I want to share this joy with somebody...so does Jethro. We're going to tell the children tonight after dinner." Kate said hesitantly as she glanced at her watch.

"I have to get back. My boss thinks I have a doctor's appointment." Kate said as she stood up and yelled for Maggie.

"You mean your husband?" Vivien said with a giggle.

"Yep." Kate said as Maggie ran over to her.

"Wave good-bye!" Kate instructed as Maggie waved at Vivien.

"Kate!" Vivien yelled as Kate and Maggie headed towards the car.

Kate turned around abruptly.

"Thank-you." Vivien yelled as the women parted ways.

"Now what did I tell you?" Kate coached Maggie as she returned to the daycare center.

"Not to tell daddy or the babies....act like it was a normal day." Maggie said as Kate signed Maggie back in and handed her off to Miss Alice.

"Remember what mommy promised?" Kate prodded.

Maggie nodded.

"Your Suzy Sweetie Pie doll will arrive on Thursday." Kate whispered as she headed to the elevators.

Kate furiously texted Jenny as she waited for the elevator. _"Clear_." Kate wrote, knowing that Jethro might be hovering over Jenny's shoulder.

Kate situated herself at her desk and acted as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

She heard Jethro's angry footsteps pound down the catwalk.

"Damn her!" Jethro shouted as he flopped into his desk chair.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked as she deleted the message Jenny had sent her earlier, eager to erase any communication.

"That...that...she-devil thing we call a Director! That's what's wrong! She knows I have lunch with Maggie every Tuesday! But I just spent an hour MTAC going over what kind of GPS system works best in the desert! Are you freakin' serious? And now it's after one and I can't even visit the kids because according to Miss Alice there is no interrupting naptime!" Jethro flung a pen angrily and it narrowly missed Ziva.

"Jethro, I've been called a lot of names in my day but she-devil is a new one. Thanks for making the list longer." Jenny's voice cooed as she made her way down the stairs.

"Agent Gibbs...my office now!" Jenny yelled.

Gibbs stood up reluctantly, but before he could get any further Jenny clarified things.

"The pretty one." Jenny grumbled.

Jethro sat back down and Kate headed up to Jenny's office.

"So?" Jenny asked as she closed the door.

"You were right. She knows we're on the same side. I think it was good for her to know we're serious...that we're not going to back out at the last minute and leave them hanging. I told her about Maggie...she gets it." Kate said as she exhaled sharply.

"Good. The hardest part is ahead of you though." Jenny said, knowing that Jethro and Kate still had to tell four children that their lives were going to change forever.

"A Suzy Sweetie Pie Doll is on the way." Kate added. She hated bribing her children, but it worked.

"Good, bribery is a powerful tool." Jenny said as she looked up at Kate.

"Kate, we're here for you and Jethro. Anything you guys need or want. I will make it happen." Jenny Shepard said as she sat down at her desk.

"Thanks Director." Kate said as she left to return to work.

***LATER THAT EVENING***

"We have something to tell you." Kate said as she paced nervously in the living room. Four children were sitting on the couch, staring up at Kate.

"Remember when you first came here? What Miss Patti said?" Jethro interjected, hoping to spare Kate some grief.

"To follow the rules!" Joelle said proudly.

"That and...some other stuff." Jethro hesitated, hoping the children would figure it out for themselves.

"That this was temporary. That you took us because you didn't want us split up. I over heard her telling the nurses at the hospital." Levi said in a quiet voice.

"That's right. We would never let a family get split up." Kate said as she looked at the children.

"Miss Patti met some very nice people. Their names are Beckett and Vivian. They would like to adopt all four of you." Kate explained.

"In the same house!?" Sawyer squeaked in excitement.

"Yes. The same house. All of you will have the same mom and dad, and bedrooms of your own." Jethro explained.

"Really?" Joelle asked wide-eyed.

"Really." Kate replied.

"Beckett and Vivien are really cool. Vivien is a teacher and she's really good at math and reading and even the fun stuff like making volcanoes explode and making slime. Beckett is a great basketball player. They'd like to meet all of you." Jethro added.

"What do they do?" Sawyer asked.

"Beckett makes safety equipment so when Kate and I go to work we don't get hurt, and Vivien used to be a teacher but now she wants to take care of four lovely children." Jethro explained.

"All four of us?" Levi prodded. He knew how social workers were. They promised to keep families together but they never did.

"All four." Jethro and Kate said in one reassuring, confident voice.

"We like that. We like you guys too, but seven kids is a lot...and we're all crazy!" Levi said with a laugh as he looked at his brother and sisters.

"That went well." Kate whispered as she changed Matthew into his pajamas.

"Thankfully." Jethro whispered back as he lay Everett down.

***FOUR MONTHS LATER***

"We're so glad you could make it!" Vivien exclaimed as Kate, Jethro, Maggie, Matthew and Marshall made their way into the Johnson's house.

"Fancy!" Maggie yelled with delight as she looked at the fountain.

"You should see the rest of the house!" Levi yelled as he ran through the front hall and grabbed Maggie by the hand.

"I have to say...this is the best part of the deal." Kate said as she and Vivien sat on the patio with Marshall while everyone played in the backyard.

"To new traditions." Vivien said as she raised a glass of lemonade, and Kate did likewise.

"You're so creative. I would have never thought of it." Kate said as she sipped her lemonade.

"Well they're a little bit yours too." Vivien said as she watched the children chase Jethro and Beckett around in a game of tag.

"Family day...a standing appointment every month." Kate said, smiling at the new holiday that Vivien and Beckett had insisted upon once the adoptions had been finalized.

"No." Vivien corrected sharply.

Kate looked up in surprise.

"Family day is every day." Vivien said.

Kate smiled knowing that Vivien was right, and although the past few months had been wild and exhausting and exhilarating all at the same time Kate knew she wouldn't change any of it for the world.

**THE END **


End file.
